


Need You Now

by WevyrDove



Series: Angel's Mix Tape [3]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Bottom Castiel, Castiel has a bit of Stockholm syndrome, Castiel in a collar, Castiel in a french maid outfit, Castiel in satin panties, College (AU), Crowley and Dean share Castiel, Crowley lives in a castle of course, Crowley treats Castiel like his personal fuck toy, Crowstiel smut, Destiel - Freeform, Drowley, Drowstiel, Humiliated yet Aroused Castiel, M/M, Master Crowley, Master/Pet, Professor Crowley, Read at your own risk - too much Crowstiel, Smut, Sub Castiel, Threesome, Top Crowley, Top Dean, Voyeurism, crowstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting together on New Years', Castiel and Dean try to be a long-distance couple. It falls apart quickly.</p><p>Sequel to "We Were Merely Freshmen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Write What You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up not adding more to this fic. I just added a tiny bit at the end so I could mark it as complete. Thanks for reading. I hope to write another installment sometime.  
> xoxo,  
> Wevyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean have been dating since New Years'. Back at school, Dean becomes distant and Castiel worries about what he's been up to. Meanwhile, Castiel's professor takes a personal interest in his writing.
> 
> Lyrics from Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now"

_...Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor...  
_ _...reaching for the phone, ‘cause I can’t fight it anymore..._

Castiel checked his phone again as he walked to his next class. He had left it on silent during lecture; there were no texts or missed calls. Castiel sighed and pocketed the phone. He wondered what Dean was up to right now. After a flurry of texts and calls and the occasional video chat at the start of the semester, Castiel felt like Dean was starting to become distant. Castiel was too often the one that intiated texting or the one to call (and sometimes those calls went directly to voicemail). When Dean did respond, it was never immediately; if he picked up the phone, he seemed distracted. Castiel wished he could see Dean in person. When they parted at the end of winter break, they had planned for Castiel to drive down to visit for a weekend after the first month of the semester. Castiel counted the days until he could see Dean again.

Castiel didn’t have too much time to sit around moping after Dean though. As usual, he had a heavy courseload that emphasized math and science. This semester, for balance, he was also taking Creative Writing. The course instructor was Professor Crowley: a short and stocky gentleman with a receding hairline, who spoke with a gravelly British accent. He oozed charisma and insisted that his students call him Crowley, like his "mates" did. The professor always dressed in well tailored suits, favoring black with the occasional splash of red in his wardrobe. Castiel found him a bit intimidating.

Castiel was also not used the intimate setting of a classroom; most of his classes were in lecture halls with hundreds of other students. Castiel had worried about falling asleep in front of Crowley, but thankfully, the lectures were entertaining. The professor often spent half the class telling anecdotes from his wild youth. He also read excerpts from his own works to inspire his students. The passages were sometimes explicit, and while he read, Crowley would look around at his students, as if checking to see if he was shocking anyone. Some of the stuff was definitely blush-worthy, and Castiel felt like Crowley's gaze often fell on him, making him squirm in his seat. Castiel had to duck his head so Crowley wouldn't see him turning red.

During class, Crowley stressed the importance of "writing what you know", and "if you write what you don't know, do your research". Castiel nodded along with everyone. He couldn't help thinking of the lurid sex scenes that Crowley had written and wondering how much experience the professor actually had.

The assignment for the week was to watch an individual in a public space and then build a narrative around your observations. It had to be a stranger, and the watching should be done from afar. Castiel thought the whole thing was a bit creeper-ish, but planned to go to the mall to people watch.

...

On a Saturday afternoon of a rainy day, the mall was packed with shoppers. Castiel looked around at the teenagers gathered in groups, the parents with kids in tow and couples strolling together. No one particularly caught his eye as a subject, until he noticed a skinny teenager with glasses, walking by with shoulders slumped. He couldn't help but recognize the shy awkwardness in the boy's posture. Even though Castiel was only a couple of years older, he felt worlds away from high school now he was in college.

Castiel watched as the kid walked by one of the groups of teenagers, which included a couple of jocks wearing varsity jackets. One of them bumped him, and he lost his balance and fell. The rest of the group laughed at the unfortunate victim, except for one kid.

As Castiel continued studying them, the kid who hadn't laughed offered a hand to the kid on the ground. The hand was ignored. He offered an apology on behalf of his friends, but the other boy was already stalking off. Castiel couldn't help but think of himself and Dean in high school, and he knew the story he would be writing.

...

Castiel waited with anticipation as Crowley distributed the papers back to his students. It was just the first draft, but Castiel was anxious to see the comments the professor had left. Crowley handed the paper back to Castiel, he looked at him with raised eyebrows before continuing to the next student.

Castiel looked down at the paper. It had no marks on it to his surprise, except a note in the upper right hand corner in red ink.

_See me after class_

Castiel stared at the words, feeling confused. He wondered if he had done the assignment wrong. The rest of the lecture, he had trouble paying attention. His palms were sweating as he waited while the rest of the students filed out at the end of the hour.

Crowley had his back turned to Castiel, erasing the whiteboard carefully so he avoided getting getting marker ink on his hands. He finished up and turned to see Castiel standing there, his paper in one hand and his backpack in the other.

"Ah, Castiel. Thank you for staying after. Do you have another class you have to run to?" Crowley asked. He leaned back against the desk at the front of the room.

"Uh no. Um..you wanted to see me professor?" He felt nervous standing there in the empty classroom with Crowley.

"Yes. Come closer, Castiel. I don't bite." Crowley winked at him. Castiel walked up to the desk. Now he was close enough to smell Crowley's aftershave, which was distinctly masculine. Castiel gulped.

"Is everything ok with my paper, professor?" Castiel asked nervously.

Crowley took the paper from Castiel's hands and flipped the pages.

"Well. There wasn't enough room on the paper to leave my feedback. So I figured I would give it to you orally." Crowley answered. Castiel could have sworn that the man was smirking. Castiel waited. Crowley wet his thumb to separate two pages that were stubborn.

"Mmmm. 'The geek and the jock'. Ah. Very original. You know, there are only 7 types of stories in the world that keep getting told over and over again. The only difference is how they are told." Crowley gave Castiel a condescending smile. Castiel cringed inwardly.

"This a variation on the Comedy archetype. Not 'haha funny' comedy, but the story of the hero and heroine who are fated to be together: obstacles keep them apart, which they overcome and then live happily ever after." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Or in your case, the hero and hero." Crowley looked at Castiel with a predatory glint in his eye. Castiel blushed.

"So despite having as many tropes and cliches as a Taylor Swift song, I did actually find this rather charming. I think you should examine how you have are describing your protagonists, and try to stay away from phrases such as, 'stars in their eyes' and 'the burning fires of their passion.'"

Crowley had a bemused look on his face as he continued to scan the paper. Castiel felt mortified. He thought he had done a decent job on the assignment.

"But.” Crowley held up a finger, “I will allow a rewrite. You can hand it in next week." Crowley handed the paper back. He looked directly at Castiel and held his gaze for a beat.

"So are you the jock or the geek?" He asked with a wink. Castiel blushed.

"Write what you know, right?" Crowley drawled. He picked up his briefcase and started walking out without waiting for Castiel's response. " I'll see you next class, Castiel."

"Th-thank you, Professor." Castiel finally managed.

He stood there a moment after Crowley left the room, feeling confused. Unless he has been imagining things, Crowley had been flirting with him. And Castiel had liked it.


	2. Comedy Becomes Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel shows up at Dean's dorm earlier than expected and finds out what Dean has been up to behind his back. Dean swears he won't do it again, but Castiel doesn't believe him. He tries to quit Dean, but it's harder than he expected. He finds comfort in an unexpected place.

_...And I wonder if I ever cross your mind..._

_...for me it happens all the time..._

Finally, the weekend that Castiel planned to visit Dean arrived. Originally, Castiel had planned to come down on Friday, since he had a full day of classes on Thursday.  Instead his last lecture was cancelled, so he was free for the afternoon. He decided to surprise Dean and drive down Thursday evening. He knew Dean usually stayed in to watch TV with his dorm mates.

The weather was beautiful for the drive down to State. Castiel opened the windows and sang along to the CD that Dean had made for him. As a joke, Dean had put a couple of Taylor Swift songs on there, including "You Belong With Me", even though Castiel secretly loved them. Dean also included "Carry On My Wayward Son" since that was the song that was on the radio when Castiel had driven Dean home on prom night, the first time they had been together. Castiel had wanted to use "A Thousand Years" as their song, but Dean had nixed it, saying it was a "chick song". They still hadn't agreed on something they both liked and they both thought meant enough to be their song.

A few hours later, Castiel pulled into the outer campus. In contrast to the small ivy league campus he was used to, the state university was sprawling and had capacity for tens of thousands of students. Castiel pulled into one of the parking lots. He would have to take a 10 minute shuttle to get to the center of campus, and then walk to Dean's dorm. He checked the map on his phone. Dean would have met Castiel on campus and obtained a guest parking permit for him if he had arrived tomorrow. But Castiel felt the need to have this be an absolute surprise. Part of him just wanted to catch Dean off guard. He felt like their relationship was sometimes lopsided, with Dean being in control more often than not.

...

Castiel approached the dorm building that Dean lived in, Hunter Hall. A student used his keycard to enter the building when Castiel was walking up the steps. He held the door open for Castiel, who thanked him. Dean's room was 412, and Castiel started trudging up the steps.

The common room was full of students watching a sitcom on TV. Castiel walked past and got a couple of glances in his direction. He reached Dean's room. As he got ready to knock, he noticed there was a shirt tied loosely to the door. He thought he heard a distinctly female giggle followed by Dean's deep laugh. Castiel knocked sharply. The laughter stopped and a second later the door was opened. Dean was in his boxers. He was smiling until he looked up and saw Castiel. He started with surprise and pulled the door shut behind him. 

"Cas!" Dean managed, "Wow! Um, this is a surprise. I thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow!" 

Castiel coughed. "Hi Dean. I thought you'd be happier to see me." He looked Dean over. "Where are your clothes?"

Dean ignored the question. He pulled Castiel into a hug. "I am happy to see you, Cas." He released Castiel and looked into his eyes. "You just caught me off guard. Uh, my room is a mess, I was going to clean it tonight."

"I don't care about a messy room," Castiel said. "I want to see it in its natural state. I want to see how you live at school, Dean." Castiel moved closer to Dean and pressed him against the door. "I've missed you so much." 

Dean sighed at the feel of Castiel's body against his. Castiel nuzzled his neck and inhaled. He jerked away and looked at Dean.

"I smell perfume." Castiel accused.

"Um, er..." Dean started to answer, but then the door opened behind him. 

"Dean? Who is it?" a woman's voice asked. Then she peeked around Dean. She was wearing Dean's old RSHS shirt, which hung down past her hips. Her long tan legs were bare and her hair was tied up into a loose ponytail. She smiled at Castiel insincerely.

"Hey Castiel. What are you doing here?" Lisa asked.

Castiel took one look at Dean's ex-girlfriend from high school and fled. His eyes were filling up with tears that blurred his vision, but he managed to stumble through the common room, ignoring the stares. Dean called after him but Castiel just kept going. He ran down the stairs until he reached the lobby, and then pushed out the door. Sucking in a breath of the cold night air, Castiel put his hands on his thighs and bent over, letting out a sob.

"Cas." Dean had come out after Castiel. He had a bathrobe on but his feet were bare. "Cas, it's not a big deal. She doesn't mean anything to me."

Castiel lifted his head, glared at Dean, and screamed, "What the actual fuck, Dean! You are such a fucking whore. I can't believe I ever trusted you."

"Cas..." Dean soothed. "I'm so sorry. I mean it, Lisa is just an easy lay, it doesn't mean anything. She transferred to State last month and looked me up-"

"Fuck you, Dean. You never think of anyone but yourself." Castiel shouted. People walking by were looking at them. Dean tried again to calm Castiel down.

"I know, I'm a fucking dickbag. It'll never ever happen again. She's just another chick. You're the one I love, angel." Dean tried to fold Castiel into his arms. Castiel pushed him away roughly. Dean fell backward and almost lost his balance.

"Leave me the fuck alone. I am NOT your angel." Castiel swore.

"How can I make this up to you. I love you, Cas. I know I don't deserve you..." Dean tried again.

"That's right. You don't deserve me. Don't try to follow me, Dean. I'm going home." Castiel wiped his tears and stomped off without looking back at Dean. Dean stood there stunned, but let him go. 

...

Castiel ran back to his car rather than wait for the shuttle, and fumbled his keys trying to unlock the door. He was crying too hard to see anything and kept missing the lock. He gave up and sank down by the driver's side, leaning back against the side of the car. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed Charlie's number.

"Hey Cas, what's up?" Charlie chirped. 

"Charlie...Dean...he..." Castiel could barely speak through the hiccuping sobs.

"What did he do?" Charlie demanded. Her anger rose at the thought of Dean mistreating Castiel.

"He...he..." Castiel couldn't finish. Another wave of anguish washed over him and fresh tears spilled from his eyes.

"Cas, I'm so sorry. He's a dick. I'm going to beat his ass." Charlie assured him. "Are you still at State?"

"Y-yes..." Castiel replied.

"Are you going to be able to drive home?" She asked with concern.

"I think so..." Castiel wiped his nose on a tissue. His glasses were spattered with tears. He took them off and cleaned them on his shirt.

"Come directly to my place. I'll take care of you. Even if it's super late, just wake me up."

"Thank you, Charlie." Castiel said gratefully.

"Drive safe, Cas. See you soon."

Castiel said goodbye and ended the call. He saw that he had a couple of texts and missed calls from Dean. He unlocked the car and tossed the phone into the passenger seat without checking his messages. He wiped his eyes one more time and took a deep breath, and then began the long drive home.

...

Castiel didn't speak to Dean at all in the following days. Dean texted him constantly and left several apologetic voicemails, groveling for Castiel's forgiveness. Castiel read and listened to them all but didn't bother replying.

The frequency of the texts and calls decreased as the days went on. Finally at the end of the week. Castiel sent Dean one text:

**its over.**

This started a renewed flurry of messages from Dean, but soon he gave up. 

Castiel was hurting bad, but he spent his time with his friends and out of his room to avoid being alone with his thoughts. He refused to give in to Dean again. Dean had used him twice now, and Castiel wouldn't be fooled again. Charlie made sure to check up on Castiel every day, and Brandon and Sarah made sure he ate regular meals. Castiel was grateful for his friends.

 ...

 Castiel fidgeted in his seat as Professor Crowley made his way around the room, returning papers. Castiel received the current assignment back, as well as his rewrite of "The Jock and the Geek". Castiel flipped the pages, looking for comments and corrections. At the end, he found a note scrawled in red ink.

_Much better, Castiel. Please see me after class to discuss._

Castiel was relieved that Crowley thought he had improved his story, but he felt apprehensive that once again, the professor had declined to write his comments on the paper. Castiel skimmed through the other paper, which was an assignment on dialogue in storytelling. This paper did not have any personal note, but the usual marks and corrections, and a B+ up on the top right corner.

Castiel was restless for the rest of the lecture, and he noticed that Crowley studiously avoided his gaze when speaking. At the end of class, everyone else picked up their belongings and filed out, leaving Castiel sitting alone in the room with Crowley. This time, Crowley came over to Castiel's desk. He leaned over Castiel's shoulder, the scent of his aftershave filling Castiel's nostrils. Castiel squirmed a bit; the professor was not quite touching him, but he could feel the presence of his body inches away.

"Castiel. Thank you again for staying after to speak with me." Crowley purred. He sounded amused. He reached over and picked up Castiel's story. He remained behind Castiel, and now Castiel was essentially trapped between his arms. "So. You improved a lot with your descriptive wording and phrasing. I'm curious about the change to the story's ending though."

"Anything in particular, professor?" Castiel asked. He felt off balance with Crowley surrounding him. He noticed the fine fabric of Crowley's suit.

"Well, it seems our comedy has become a tragedy. Now why would that be? " Crowley moved from behind Castiel and stood before him, looking directly in his eyes.

"Uh. I just felt like changing it, Crowley." Castiel answered.

"Hmm. Well, as we are always talking about 'writing what we know' in this class. I can't help but recognize you in one of the characters." Crowley's eyes glinted with amusement.

"I just wrote about some friends that had a bad breakup." Castiel explained.

"The details are quite intimate, though." Crowley drawled. "I can't help but think that this is a story of your own relationship, and things have ended poorly." He looked meaningfully at Castiel and handed the paper back.

Castiel shook his head. "I guess I just wrote convincingly."

Crowley laughed. "Perhaps. But, I am also a careful observer, and I have noticed you looking a bit ragged around the edges lately. Slumping into class, wearing the same clothes to class two times in a row."

Castiel blushed. He didn't realize that Crowley studied him so intently.

"So I am just a concerned teacher looking after a student." Crowley smiled. Again, that predatory glint shone in his eye. Castiel coughed and shifted in his seat.

"If you ever need to talk, Castiel," Crowley continued. "Please, come by my office anytime. Certainly, I have had my share of heartbreak, as you well know from my lectures." He winked at Castiel.

"I will, professor. Thank you." Castiel managed, feeling a blush creeping into his face again.

Crowley put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, startling him. Crowley chuckled.

"I will see you in class, Castiel. Take care."

Castiel stayed in his seat for another minute after Crowley left. He felt dazed and the place where Crowley had touched him on the shoulder was tingling. He also realized that he had not thought of Dean at all while he had been talking to Crowley.

...

It was Friday and Castiel was in a bad state. He had gotten up late, and then went to lunch by himself. He had started feeling better about being single. In the cafeteria, he saw a guy that reminded him of Dean, even though his hair and eye color were completely different. It was the way that he held himself and walked confidently through the crowded room, the way his jeans and t-shirt that clung to his muscular build. To Castiel's chagrin, "Dean" looked directly at Castiel. They made eye contact and he smiled at Castiel, before walking away. Castiel felt sick. He dumped the rest of his lunch into the trash, and walked out into the quad. 

Everywhere he looked it seemed like couples were sitting together, walking together and being affectionate. Castiel continued to become more and more upset. He pulled out his phone and looked at the last message Dean had sent him before radio silence set in.

**Castiel, I love you. If you can forgive me, I will never ever let you down again. I leave it up to you.**

The formality of the text made Castiel want to cry. He wanted to press "reply" and let Dean know that of course he forgave him, and that he could come back. But he stopped himself. How many chances had he already given Dean, and how many times had Dean just run roughshod over Castiel's fragile heart? It was not worth the pain and humiliation. Castiel continued to walk, and before he knew it, he was in front of the English department.

Dante Hall was an ivy covered brick building, that had an ornate entrance flanked with white doric columns. Castiel hesitated, and then pushed through the front door. The inside of the building was unremarkable, with the usual linoleum floors and identical wooden doors, each with a cut-out window. Castiel found himself walking up to the second floor, room 213. He glanced inside and saw Crowley typing at his laptop. He took a breath and then knocked timidly.

Crowley looked up from his work and came to the door. He smiled at Castiel and opened the door.

"Castiel, what a pleasant surprise." Crowley ushered him in and motioned for him to sit on the sofa that took up half the room. Castiel sat heavily, dropping his backpack on the floor. He ran a hand on the sofa arm. It seemed to be upholstered in crushed velvet the color of blood. It was comfortable enough though, and Castiel leaned back and tried to relax.

"So, did you have questions about class, or did you come to talk about something else?" Crowley asked pleasantly. He sat in his swivel chair across from Castiel, and crossed one leg over the other knee. He steepled his fingers and put them up to his lips, regarding Castiel.

Castiel felt himself sweating in such close quarters to Crowley. He noted the layer of stubble on Crowley’s face. The professor was usually clean shaven, and the light beard made him look even more predatory. "I just needed..." He began, feeling flustered. "I just needed someone to talk to. My friends are all in classes right now, so I guess, I just found myself here." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Mmmm. I'm glad you came here. So what's going on?" Now Crowley leaned forward and put his chin in one hand, assuming the listening posture.

"Just, you know. You were right. I'm the geek, and he's the jock, and we broke up. And I-I thought i was doing fine, but then I saw this guy, and he just looked like him and then, I just...I just almost caved in and forgave him." Castiel said in a rush, feeling himself turn red as he fully disclosed his situation. To his further embarassment, he felt tears prick his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Castiel." Crowley moved over to the sofa, sinking down next to Castiel. He put his arm around Castiel and gave him a side hug. Castiel sniffled and automatically nestled into Crowley, taking comfort from his solid presence. Crowley quickly pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Castiel. Castiel accepted it and wiped his nose with it. It smelled like Crowley.

"Thank you, Crowley." Castiel said, his head down so his professor wouldn't have to see his tears. Crowley placed a hand under Castiel's chin and tilted it up so he looked at him. 

"You are so young, and this is just one heartache you will go through. Believe me, especially with a face like yours, you will be falling in and out of love more times than you can count." Crowley said gently. Castiel started to speak, but Crowley shushed him and before he could react, Crowley pressed his mouth against Castiel's.

Castiel closed his eyes. The kiss was gentle, and tasted smoky and salty. After a moment, Crowley pulled away, and stroked Castiel's cheek. Castiel was speechless. He did not pull away or protest though. Crowley took this as permission to continue. He took Castiel's glasses gently off his face and folded them, placing them on the side table.

"One could drown in the deep blue pools of your eyes." Crowley said, half mockingly. He went in for another kiss, this time a bit rougher, nipping Castiel's lips lightly and roughly scraping his stubble against Castiel’s cheeks. Castiel still remained passive, sitting and waiting to see what Crowley would do next.

"You won't be getting extra credit for this, you know," Crowley joked. He ran a hand along Castiel's leg, stopping at the top of his thigh. 

Castiel was rooted to the sofa; he felt so conflicted. He did find Crowley attractive in a way that was so different from Dean- he was older, more experienced, and he felt and tasted completely non-Dean. Even though he knew Crowley liked him, he wasn't sure he was ready for this. Aside from the ethical dilemmas of being involved with his professor, he just felt anxious about anyone other than Dean touching him. He had never been with anyone else.

"So shy, my pet?" Crowley removed his hand from Castiel's thigh. He got off the sofa. "I'm a patient man, Castiel. I hope you'll come see me in my office again." He gave Castiel a devilish smile.

Castiel got up slowly and grabbed his backpack. He smiled tenatively.

"Thanks for the uh, talk, Professor." He managed to say.

Crowley smirked. He took a step closer and stood nose to nose with Castiel. He lightly brushed the back of his hand across the fly of Castiel's pants. Then he walked to the door and opened it wide.

"Anytime, pet, anytime." Crowley said as Castiel walked out. He leered at Castiel before turning back into the office and shutting the door.

Castiel readjusted himself in his jeans. He blushed realizing that Crowley had made him semi hard. Part of him wished he was still in the office. The other part wished he was still with Dean.


	3. Office Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel can’t stop thinking about Dean, except when he’s with Crowley.

_...It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now...  
_ _...Said I wouldn’t call but I’ve lost all control and I need you now..._

 

Castiel didn't tell his friends about Crowley. Charlie noticed Castiel becoming more distant, but she was overloaded with course work and couldn’t find the energy to pry too hard.  She figured he would let her know if he needed help. 

Inevitably, Castiel ended up back in Crowley’s office, and let Crowley into his pants. He tried not to think about Dean when Crowley made him come. Crowley seemed satisfied to pleasure Castiel and never asked for anything in return. Castiel was sure that someday he would be collecting his dues but for now, Castiel only needed to come for Crowley. The professor never gave Castiel more attention than other students when in class, but he blocked off special “office hours” for Castiel to come by and visit him. Castiel couldn’t resist Crowley’s charm, and the distraction he offered. He still missed Dean and thought of him constantly, except for a few moments when he was with Crowley. Castiel couldn’t bear to change the background on his phone, which was a picture of Dean smiling on the day they went back to school after break. At night, he felt even lonelier, and couldn’t help pulling up the naked picture of Dean. He often jerked off to it, even though he found himself in tears after he finished.

He hadn’t heard from Dean again after that last text. Castiel was close to deleting Dean’s number and messages from his phone to avoid the temptation to call or text him. But it wouldn’t have mattered, Dean’s number was etched on his heart. He still wondered how Dean was doing, and if he still was with Lisa, or if he had moved onto other conquests. It hurt a little less, knowing that Castiel had someone else in his life now too. Sometimes when he was very angry, he wanted to tell Dean all about Crowley, so he could hurt him. But that would mean actually talking to Dean, so he always stopped short of pressing send.  

Spring break was coming up soon, and Castiel wondered what Dean would be doing. He was afraid Dean might be going home for break, and he asked Charlie what her plans were. Charlie had made plans with Laurie to go to Cabo San Lucas. Castiel felt disappointed but had no desire to tag along with them and feel even lonelier. He thought he might stay on campus, but everything was closed during that week. He was still wondering what to do for break when a solution presented itself.

...

Crowley was working at his desk when Castiel stopped by his office. It was the week before spring break, and Crowley was reading papers that he wanted to get back to students before Friday. He looked up when Castiel pushed the door open. They had long ago forgone the formality of knocking.

“Hello my sweet.” Crowley murmured, his eyes back on the papers. Castiel dropped his backpack on the floor and slumped on the couch. He was exhausted from studying for his midterms. He lay back on the sofa with an arm slung over his eyes. He heard Crowley getting up from his desk after a moment, and sitting heavily on the end of the couch. Crowley removed Castiel’s sneakers and started to rub his feet.

“Poor Castiel. Too many hours in the library?” Crowley soothed. Castiel sighed at the massage. Every time he stopped by the office, Castiel waited for Crowley to command more from him. He also realized he would comply readily when that day came.

“Yes.” Castiel answered. He still had his arm over his eyes. Crowley reached under the cuff of his jeans and ran his hands over Castiel’s calf, squeezing.

“And what is my pet doing for spring break?” Crowley asked. “Anything particularly hedonistic?”

“Nothing. I’m still trying to figure it out.” Castiel muttered.

“Not going home at least?” Crowley continued to rub his hands on Castiel’s calves. When Castiel  didn’t answer, Crowley said, “Ah. Don’t want to bump into the jock at home, I see.” 

Castiel neither confirmed or denied this. He just lay there trying to stop thinking. Crowley pulled Castiel’s legs over his lap. 

“Well...would you like to stay with me, love?” Crowley suggested. He pulled his hands out from under Castiel’s jean leg. He moved slowly up to Castiel’s knees, continuing the massage. 

Castiel took his arm off his eyes and sat up halfway, propped on his elbows. He stared at Crowley to see if he was serious. Crowley smiled lazily. 

“There is plenty of space in my bed.” Crowley mused. “As it seems you have no other plans, say yes.”

Castiel had stopped blushing at Crowley’s innuendos weeks ago. “I suppose.” 

Crowley moved his hands up and gripped Castiel’s thighs. He unbuttoned and unzipped Castiel and reached inside his briefs. Castiel moaned at the contact, stiffening in the palm of Crowley’s hand. He lay back and let Crowley work him until he was bucking his hips up into Crowley’s hand.  Before he could come, Crowley squeeze the base of his cock with the other hand. 

“Not yet.” Crowley said. “You need to tell me yes.”

Castiel groaned. He had no choice. “Yes.”

“Very good, Castiel.” Crowley praised. “Now come for me.” Crowley released his grip and stroked twice, and then Castiel was coming, muffling his voice with his arm.

“Very, very good, Castiel.” Crowley removed his hand and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping his hand and then cleaning Castiel gently. He looked at Castiel with half lidded eyes. Castiel could feel Crowley’s stiff length pushing under his knees which still lay across the professor’s lap. But still Crowley did not ask him for anything. He wondered if Crowley finished himself off after he left, pulling his cock at his desk while he thought of Castiel. Castiel found himself aroused at the idea. And now, committed to staying with Crowley during spring break, he had no doubt he would finally be paying his dues.

Crowley moved Castiel’s legs off his lap and stood up, adjusting his pants. Castiel couldn’t help looking at the large bulge. He hadn’t seen Crowley’s cock yet, but he had felt it, and it seemed impossibly huge. Crowley sat down at his desk again, shuffling papers. Castiel took this as a dismissal and pulled his jeans back on. He shouldered his backpack.

Without looking up, Crowley drawled, “Meet me here Friday afternoon at 3. I’ll see you in class, pet.”

...

Friday afternoon, Castiel stood outside Crowley’s office door at 3pm sharp. He was wearing his contacts and kept touching his face self consciously. He rarely wore them, but Crowley had requested that he leave his glasses behind, saying they would "only get in the way." The corridors were empty and quiet, most everyone had left for break already. A few minutes later he heard the tap of Crowley’s loafers on the linoleum hallway. 

“Castiel,” Crowley smiled. “Ready?” He offered Castiel his arm. Castiel accepted but looked around nervously even though the place was empty. He followed the professor down the hall and the stairs. They exited through the back of the building where there was a small faculty lot, which was empty except for a sleek black BMW M5. It had to be Crowley’s car, even though it could not possibly be affordable on any professor’s salary. Castiel allowed himself to be walked over to the passenger side. Crowley took Castiel’s backpack, then opened the door and gestured for Castiel to get in. Castiel slid into the leather seat, noting the faint smell of cigar smoke and aftershave, the scents that he always associated with Crowley. He looked at the shiny dials and polished wooden accents, feeling overwhelmed. He heard the trunk open and shut, and then Crowley was opening the driver’s side door and sitting next to him.

“I am going to take such good care of you this week, my pet.” Crowley murmured, placing a hand on Castiel’s thigh. Castiel felt heady with anticipation and nerves. 

Crowley started the car, which purred with power. The CD player came to life, the soft strains of Bach surrounding them. Castiel relaxed into his seat and closed his eyes. After a 10 minute drive,  Crowley drove up to a set of gates and pressed a remote that was attached to the driver’s side visor. The gates opened and Crowley drove into a neighborhood of luxury townhomes. The grounds were immaculately kept and the homes had a charming English stone cottage look to them, but they were all at least 3 stories high. Many had turrets that brought to mind castle towers, and almost all had three car garages attached to the main house. Crowley turned into a cul-de-sac and stopped at the endmost home, pulling into the driveway. Castiel had been silent during the ride, which Crowley didn’t seem to mind. He had been content with his hand resting on Castiel’s thigh, humming along to the music as he drove. Now Crowley exited the car and came up to Castiel’s side, opening the door for him. 

“Welcome to my castle, love. So glad you finally get to see it.” Crowley said, pulling Castiel up by the hand. They walked to the front door, and Castiel’s feeling of apprehension grew. Crowley fumbled for his keys for a moment, and then pushed the door open. The foyer had a high ceiling with a small chandelier, the floor tiled with marble and the walls decorated with mirrors and various abstract art pieces. Windows up near the top of the ceiling let in rays of sun dappling across the floor. Castiel gaped for a moment and then collected himself. Crowley continued to hold his hand as he led Castiel on a cursory tour of the house. Castiel continued to stare at all the lavish furnishings, and found himself in awe of the library, which featured floor to ceiling shelves filled with vintage tomes, and a stained glass window on one wall.

“I’m sure you’re wondering how I afford all of this.” Crowley said offhandedly. “Answer is family inheritance. I come from a long line of writers, some that were actually successful.”

Castiel merely nodded, still silent. Crowley led him up a sumptuously carpeted spiral staircase, which led up to the top of a turret room. The room’s ceiling sloped up to a point under the cone shaped roof, and a line of windows followed the top border of walls, letting in soft sunlight. Larger arched windows draped with red velvet curtains lined the middle of the walls at equally spaced intervals. Tapestries with the design of a bat centered on a shield hung between the windows. The shield was two colors, half black and red, with the halves of the bat also in black and red in contrast. The main piece of furniture in the room was a huge canopied king sized bed, covered with a mountain of pillows and dressed in black and red satin. A box wrapped in black paper with a red bow lay in the middle. 

Crowley noticed Castiel looking at the tapestries and explained, “Family coat of arms.”

Castiel finally spoke, “ _Per pale, sable and gules, a bat affronte counterchanged._ ”

“Very good, Castiel,” Crowley arched an eyebrow, impressed. “You know your heraldry."

"A hobby I had in high school." Castiel shrugged.

Crowley looked at Castiel appraisingly. "And can tell me what the bat means?”

“It represents the powers of darkness and chaos.” Castiel answered. “The bird of the devil.”

 Crowley nodded. “I suppose it was meant to intimidate enemies on the field of battle at one point in our family’s history. Now it’s just a pretty picture.” Crowley paused and then gestured at their surroundings. “So. What does my pet think about my castle?”

“Um...it’s quite expensive.” Castiel said the first thing that came to mind. He was completely overwhelmed by the room, the house, and the situation he was currently in. The bat seemed to be a warning to him. 

Crowley laughed. “That is true.” He walked to the bed and picked up the present. He handed it to Castiel, who accepted it cautiously.

“A small present.” Crowley smiled. “For my pet. Please open it after I leave. This will be your room for the week.”

Castiel gaped. The room suddenly seemed like a tower prison. He held the box awkwardly.

“I am going downstairs to have a drink. Come down and find me after you open your gift.” Crowley gave Castiel a predatory look. “Don’t be long now, love.” He left the room and closed the door softly behind him. 

Castiel sat on the bed and unwrapped the package. Inside he found a french maid costume, a garter belt with a pair of fishnet thigh highs and a set of red stilettos. There was a note in a plain black card, written in red ink:

_ Put these on, my pet. And forget the underwear. _

Castiel groaned and put his head in his hands. Finally, Crowley was collecting. 

He had never missed Dean more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations if you made it this far. I'm at the crossroads (pun intended) of this story at the end of this chapter. Even though this is my own creation, I am really feeling bad for Castiel right now, and Crowley is creeping me out. Help!
> 
> Thanks for your support as always :)  
> xoxo  
> WevyrDove


	4. The Miseducation of Castiel Novak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel becomes Crowley's pet for spring break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Crowstiel  
> (I'm sorry, Castiel...I'm so, so, sorry)

_..And I don’t know how I can do without...  
_ _...I just need you now.._.

 

Castiel wobbled in the shoes. The pointed tips pinched his toes, and the high thin heels made it difficult for him to balance. He had no experience walking in stilettos, let alone heels, unless you counted the few times he wore his mother’s much shorter shoes while playing dress up as a kid. The plush carpet did not help matters, and as he started to descend the stairs, he gripped the bannister tightly. Castiel edged slowly down the steps. Finally he reached the bottom, but found himself on a highly polished wood floor. He took a couple of tentative steps, feeling the heels slide. It felt impossible; there was no way he would avoid a twisted ankle at this rate.

The rest of the outfit was no better. Castiel had pulled the stockings on awkwardly, and felt uncertain about how to hook the garters to the tops, but did the best he could. Hopefully Crowley wouldn’t mind that they didn’t look perfect. The french maid dress skimmed the tops of his thighs and only just covered his bare ass. The petticoats were made of fluffy layers of organza that brushed against his cock and balls, keeping him in a constant state of semi-arousal. The pouffy sleeves felt tight on his arms, while his shoulders were exposed. His cap was pinned on his head at an angle.

There were no pockets in the dress, so Castiel had left his wallet and phone in his jeans upstairs. There was spotty signal in the castle; Castiel had checked before he came downstairs. Without this link to the outside world, Castiel felt even more of a sense of being Crowley’s captive. At least Crowley hadn’t actively taken the phone away from him. Somehow he didn’t think he would be seeing his backpack and the clothes inside it this week though.

“Castiel?” Crowley’s voice came from the adjoining room.  Castiel’s pulse sped up. He felt vulnerable and exposed, and trapped. Castiel stood at the foot of the stairs, holding the newel post, afraid to slip on the floor.

“Where are you, my pet?” Crowley teased.  Castiel heard Crowley’s footsteps and then saw him come into the room. He looked Castiel over with amusement.

“Having a little trouble walking, darling?” Crowley raised an eyebrow. “I thought for certain you would be an expert.” Crowley walked over to Castiel, and crouched in front of him, examining the shoes. He lifted Castiel’s left foot with his hands and removed the heel, running his thumb over the outside of the ankle. He gently put Castiel’s foot down and then removed the other shoe. Castiel sighed with relief.

“I’m not so cruel that I will make you wear them...” Crowley conceded, “this time.” He smiled at Castiel, who was relieved to be back on the soles of his feet. Crowley gathered the shoes in one hand. “You can keep these though. Practice when you’re not with me.”

Castiel nodded. Crowley was still crouched in front of him, and looking up at him intensely, his pupils dilated with lust. Crowley ran the hand not holding the shoes along Castiel’s thigh, under the dress, but stopped short of touching him. He nodded with approval at Castiel’s lack of underwear, and then stood up. Castiel felt himself starting to grow hard despite himself.

“Follow me, pet.” Crowley commanded lazily, walking back into the room he had come out of. Castiel finally let go of the post that he had been gripping tightly. He obediently padded behind Crowley.

The room opened up to a cathedral ceiling, the slanted surfaces containing a row of skylights. At one end of the room, a fireplace which was large enough to stand in covered half the wall. Iron sconces dotted the other walls, and a giant oriental rug covered the flagstones that tiled the room. Castiel was grateful he wasn’t wearing the stilettos anymore. In the center of the rug, a set of oxblood leather couches and chairs with brass rivet detailing formed an open square that faced the fireplace. The coffee table in between the seating was a rich dark mahogany that complemented the chairs, with a simple glass bowl centerpiece filled with obsidian pebbles. Crowley dropped the stilettos on the rug and sat down on end of the largest couch with one arm slung over the back and another resting on the arm. Castiel stood next to the couch waiting.

“Castiel, please sit.” Crowley patted the space next to him. Castiel sat, his short skirt riding up and his ass against the leather. He tried to tug it down futilely. “Closer.” Crowley urged, and Castiel obediently moved until his thigh was against Crowley’s. He automatically nestled into Crowley’s side. Crowley curved his arm over Castiel’s shoulder, playing with the edge of the dress’ neckline, and tugging gently to expose more skin.

“Now.” Crowley drawled. “If you are to be my guest, we will have to lay down the ground rules for this week.”

Castiel gulped and nodded. Crowley stroked Castiel’s shoulder. 

“Relax, pet.” Crowley soothed. “I won’t hurt you. You know that.” Castiel looked up at Crowley, his heart still beating fast. Outside of the familiarity of Crowley’s office, Castiel felt lost and intimidated. Crowley’s presence seemed to be imbued in every piece of furniture, every room, and even the walls of his home. 

“I know, Crowley.” Castiel said in a small voice. Crowley bent his head and kissed the side of Castiel’s forehead tenderly.

“You are too sweet and innocent, Castiel. I think we will change that this week.” Crowley said with bemusement. Castiel swallowed again. He could not calm himself, and felt a light sweat breaking over his body.

“Shhh.” Crowley shifted so he could pull Castiel against him. “I will take very good care of you. I know you will show yourself to be a diligent student, as always.” Crowley stroked Castiel’s hair. Castiel leaned into the touch, but inwardly he was frantic about what Crowley was planning. Crowley pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and then moved Castiel so they were looking directly at each other.

“So.” Crowley said. “It’s been a long time since I have had a guest in my castle. Especially one as beautiful as you.” Crowley softly touched Castiel’s cheek. Castiel closed his eyes at the contact. As nervous as he was, he craved Crowley’s touch. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had a pet too.” Crowley continued, looking at Castiel meaningfully. Castiel tried not to show any reaction. He thought “pet” had just been an affectation of Crowley’s; he hadn’t thought of it more than a term of endearment until now. “Yes, I know you will do so well, love.”

Castiel didn’t know what to say in response. He tried to keep his face blank under Crowley’s scrutiny. Crowley moved his hand to the back of Castiel’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. He released Castiel and sat back again.

“Back to the rules. First one,” Crowley held up a finger, “I am the master of the castle. While you are my guest, you must address me as ‘Sir’. Understand?” Crowley prompted.

After a beat, Castiel mumbled with his eyes downcast, “Yes sir.” His anxiety ratcheted in his anticipation of the other rules.

“Very good, pet.” Crowley caressed Castiel’s cheek tenderly. “Rule two: during your stay, you are at my beck and call. You may refuse my requests, but be aware that there are consequences. The appropriate punishments will be meted out for each offense. If mistakes are made, appropriate punishments will also be given.” Crowley smiled and ran a hand through Castiel’s hair, tugging on the ends. 

Castiel’s heart beat faster, but he merely responded, “Yes sir.”

“Third rule: You only come when I say you may. If I catch you helping yourself, again, the appropriate punishment will be administered.” Crowley leered at Castiel, and Castiel blushed.

“Yes sir.”

“Last rule. Very important.” Crowley moved his hand to Castiel’s thigh, creeping it up the skirt. “If you are uncomfortable or in pain, the safe word is ‘Calico’.”

Castiel kept his eyes on the floor. “Yes sir.” He was afraid of what Crowley might ask of him; up to now, the physical relationship had been very one-sided, with Crowley bringing Castiel to orgasm by hand every time he visited him during office hours. Castiel had not even seen Crowley’s cock yet.

“What is the safe word?” Crowley prompted.

“C-calico, sir.” Castiel answered, his eyes still lowered. Crowley reached the juncture between Castiel’s thigh and groin. 

“Perfect.” Crowley praised. “You are perfect, Castiel.” He slid his hand onto Castiel’s growing erection and started to rub slowly, grinding down with his palm. Castiel groaned with need. Crowley gripped Castiel’s shaft and stroked up and down, causing Castiel to buck into his hand.  Crowley smirked and then lifted his hand, leaving Castiel bereft. Castiel looked up at Crowley with frustration and desire.

“Not yet, pet.” Crowley said. “Not until I let you.” Castiel whimpered. Crowley made a show of looking at his watch. “Time for afternoon tea. Could you make it for me, my pretty maid?”

Castiel sat there and stared. “Yes sir.” He managed. He stood up and looked around. He took a step and the skirts brushed against his erection, making him whimper again.

“Since it is your first time, I will walk you to the kitchen and help you find everything.” Crowley smiled. 

He stood up and put his hand on Castiel’s ass, cupping it posessively. He guided Castiel out of the room, past the staircase and down the hall, until they reached the kitchen. Castiel hadn’t seen this room on the tour. It seemed like an immense cavern to him, the middle of the room taken up by a giant U-shaped island made of black granite. A rack of stainless steel cookware hung from the ceiling. The counters lining the walls and the sink were also covered in the same color granite as the island. The cabinets were jet black with silver hardware, and the backsplash was a mosaic of shiny grays and blacks. The sleek convection oven, 8-burner stovetop, dishwasher and massive refrigerator were stainless steel. Crowley prodded Castiel toward the sink. He released him and reached up to the adjacent cabinet. He removed a small silver kettle, and a teapot with matching cream pitcher and teacup, placing them on the counter one at a time. Then he moved to another cabinet and pulled out a tin of tea and a tray. He placed these next to the other items, along with a spoon retrieved from the drawer next to the sink. 

“I trust you know how to make a cuppa?” Crowley asked. “Don’t worry, I will be forgiving if it’s not quite up to par.”  He winked at Castiel, and pinched him in the ass. Castiel bit back a gasp. He was still painfully aware of his hardness against his own thigh; the soft brush of the organza layers when he moved was torture.

“Yes, sir.” Castiel answered.

 “I’ll be in the sitting room, please bring the tea when you are ready, darling.” Crowley sauntered out of the kitchen, whistling.

When Crowley was gone, Castiel looked at the kettle on the counter. He was surprised that Crowley wouldn’t have something fancier to make tea with, but then he figured that as a Brit that he probably preferred his tea made the old fashioned way. Castiel picked up the kettle and filled it, then walked over the the stove. To his relief it was simple enough to operate, and he lit the burner with a spin of the dial. He put the kettle on the burner, and returned to the sink counter. He glanced in the tea tin, which was nearly full. He guessed that Crowley liked his tea strong. The teapot surprised Castiel. It was rather charming, with an antique looking rosebud pattern in soft pastels. He removed the lid of the teapot and noted the tea strainer sitting inside. Using the spoon, Castiel put a few spoonfuls of the loose tea in the strainer. Then he leaned against the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil. 

With the few spare minutes to himself, his mind was whirling. He wasn’t sure what he thought of his current situation. He was still anxious, but he found himself falling into his subservient role easily. Even when their relationship had been contained within the walls of Crowley’s office, the professor had always been in charge. Even though Castiel was the one who came, Crowley always controlled the pacing and the frequency of the orgasms. Castiel never made requests either, passively receiving Crowley’s ministrations. The only difference now was that Castiel was completely at Crowley’s mercy, and Crowley had every right to make demands on him. Still, Crowley had never been rough with Castiel, and he had provided Castiel with a safeword.

The kettle whistle screamed, startling Castiel. He pushed off the counter and went to lift the kettle off the stove. The handle was hot and Castiel almost dropped the boiling water, but he put the kettle back on a cold burner and rummaged through the drawer next to the stove and found a potholder. Wrapping the handle with the potholder, Castiel carefully brought the kettle over to the sink. The teapot was ready with the tea in the strainer, and Castiel filled it with the hot water. He poured the rest in the sink and placed the cooling kettle in the basin. He put the full teapot on the tray, and then went to the refrigerator to find the cream. When he opened the door and the cool air hit him, Castiel was dissapointed to see that the items inside were quite ordinary, including eggs, butter, and yogurt. Somehow he had been expecting a rack of caviar and pates. Castiel grabbed the creamer and filled the cream pitcher with it. Now his tray was ready. Castiel grabbed the tray and balanced it in his hands, even more thankful that he did not have to wear the stilettos. 

When he moved into the sitting room, Crowley was lounging casually in one of the chairs, a newspaper in his hands. He looked up at the sound of Castiel walking in with the tray, teacup jostling against the teapot with a clatter. Castiel brought it in front of where Crowley was sitting and placed it on the coffee table.

“Please pour, Castiel.” Crowley said languidly, his dark eyes moving over Castiel’s short dress. 

“Yes sir.” Castiel murmured, and bent to pour the tea. 

“No, pet,” Crowley corrected, “come stand in front of me.” Castiel obeyed, moving over to Crowley. “Now pour the tea.” 

Castiel turned and bent over, the coffee table so low that he felt his skirt and petticoat ride up over his ass. He flushed thinking of the view he must be presenting to Crowley. He grabbed the teapot and tried to pour quickly, but ended up sloshing liquid all over the cup. He grabbed the hem of his dress and wiped at it as best as he could. He was about to pick up the cup when he felt a cold object nudge between his ass cheeks and against his balls. Castiel startled and turned around, his face red. The object had been Crowley’s shoe. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself, pet.” Crowley said in mock apology. “You just look too delectable. Please continue. I’ll contain myself.”

Castiel made himself turn back around to retrieve the teacup and then turned again to place it in Crowley’s hand. 

“Made a little mess I see.” Crowley said, regarding the teastains on the side of the cup. “Where’s the cream?”

Castiel grabbed the pitcher and tilted it to pour into Crowley’s teacup. The cream spilled a little on Crowley’s suit jacket. Castiel got flustered and tried to wipe at the drops with his hands. Instead he ended up spilling even more, the cream falling into the lap of Crowley’s pants.

“Oh dear, pet.” Crowley murmured. “Now what shall we do?”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Castiel cringed. “My fault completely. I’ll clean it up.” He put the cream pitcher back on the tray, feeling completely mortified.

“Yes, you will.” Crowley agreed. “Kneel before me.” Castiel complied, looking down at the carpet as he sat on his knees. Crowley reached behind Castiel to put the teacup down on the tray and then sat back.

“Look at me.” Crowley commanded. Castiel looked up into Crowley’s intense and hungry gaze. “Now, clean it with your tongue. Like a kitten.” Castiel closed his eyes. Despite himself, he felt his cock stirring again. He opened them and moved up into Crowley’s lap, bracing his hands on Crowley’s thighs. Bending his head, he licked at the lapels of Crowley’s suit jacket. He couldn’t see Crowley’s face, but he heard the hitch in his breathing. He smiled to himself. He might be under Crowley’s control, but Crowley was just as much under his control. Castiel moved his hands into Crowley’s crotch, and felt the hardness contained in the wet fabric. Crowley groaned. Castiel dragged his mouth down the suit, licking any cream he found, although most of it was soaked in already. He moved slowly on purpose, teasing Crowley, before he finally reached the top of his pants. Castiel mouthed Crowley through the fabric, drawing more groaning from his master. He was waiting for a command to put his lips directly on Crowley. Castiel hardened at the thought. He really did want to finally catch a glimpse and taste of what must be a gigantic cock. Crowley put his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and pushed him away gently. Castiel felt dissappointed. Crowley looked down at his suit.

“I fear you have only made a worse mess. I’m going to have to send this to the cleaners with special instructions.” Crowley narrowed his eyes at Castiel, but his lips twitched with a smile. 

“Sorry, sir.” Castiel murmured, his eyes on the floor again. He peered up at Crowley through his lashes.

Crowley got up and moved to the couch. “Castiel, lay across my lap.” he ordered. Castiel got off the floor and lay himself across Crowley’s legs, his head resting on the couch cushion. He felt the jut of Crowley’s erection against his stomach. Castiel pulled his knees under himself so his ass was angled upward, the short skirt and petticoat flipping forward, and his cock pressing against Crowley’s thigh. Crowley immediately put his hand on Castiel’s ass, and pulled the dress even higher so he was completely exposed. Crowley caressed Castiel’s buttocks softly and then pulled his hand away. Castiel yelped in surprise when Crowley smacked his bare ass. He blushed furiously, feeling humiliated, but also aroused. Crowley caressed him again, soothing the reddened skin.

“That’s a pretty sight. My pet’s ass reddened by my own hand.” Crowley said admiringly. He pulled his hand away again and Castiel braced for the impact. Crowley brought his palm down hard on Castiel’s ass once more, again Castiel yelped, again more from surprise than pain. Noting that Castiel had no protest aside from the yelps, Crowley continued his punishment. Every time that Crowley spanked him, Castiel cried out. His ass was stinging, but he also felt intense pleasure with every smack; he was propelled against Crowley’s thigh with each impact, and he enjoyed the friction on his cock. Crowley’s bulge was still pushing against his stomach as well. Finally the spanking ended, and Castiel felt almost bereft. He whined and pushed against Crowley’s leg.

“That’s enough, pet.” Crowley said huskily. He grabbed Castiel’s shoulders and helped him up. “You won’t spill my tea again, will you?” 

“No sir.” Castiel managed. Inwardly he planned to spill it again if it meant he would get spanked.

“Good. Now be a good pet and make me another cup. This one is cold.” Crowley picked up his paper and appeared to be absorbed in his reading.

Castiel gaped, he did not know how Crowley had such self control. Again Castiel felt the fluffy petticoat brushing at his cock. He sighed and picked up the tray, walking out of the room.

...

Castiel lay on the satin sheets, shifting and turning, the slide of the fabric torturing him. The urge to do something about his raging hard on was consuming him. But there was that second rule of not jerking himself off. He suspected that even if he hid the evidence, Crowley would somehow know. He wondered if this was Crowley’s idea of an additional punishment. Earlier, when Castiel had been sent back to the kitchen, he figured when he returned with a new cup of tea, he might be rewarded. After all, Crowley needed to get off as well. Instead Crowley hadn’t even looked up at Castiel when he brought in the fresh tea, with cream added while the cup was still on the tray, and not a drop spilled. Crowley flicked his eyes at Castiel briefly when he accepted the cup and nodded in thanks. When Castiel stood there waiting for another command, Crowley turned the newspaper page and told him he was dismissed.

Having nowhere else to go but back to his tower room, Castiel went upstairs and flung himself onto the bed. The light outside was darkening, moving on to dusk now. Castiel pulled his phone out of his jeans and checked for messages, but the signal was non existent in this room. He suspected that other rooms had a signal, but there was no way for him to check without Crowley noticing. Not that he had anyone he had to call. Charlie was in Mexico, his parents thought he was on break with Charlie, and Dean... Well, who knew what Dean was up to. Castiel tried not to care. He wondered what Dean would think now if he could see him. If he would be disgusted or turned on? He was glad he didn’t have the option of calling or texting him. In his current state, he would have been begging Dean to come here and get him off.

There was a soft knock and the door and Castiel sat up on the bed, arranging his skirt over his thighs as best he could. Crowley opened the door without waiting for a response. He looked Castiel over and smiled lazily.

“Come here, pet.” Crowley stood by the door. Castiel stood up and started walking toward Crowley. “No, on your hands and knees.” Castiel went to the floor, his erection scraping ont he rug briefly, making him smother a moan. He crawled over to Crowley. “That’s better.” Crowley crouched down so he was level with Castiel, who was looking at Crowley’s shoes. He grasped Castiel’s chin in one hand, his thumb stroking Castiel’s bottom lip. “Such a pretty mouth. I wonder how it feels.” Castiel swallowed in anticipation. He chanced a glance up at Crowley through his lashes. Crowley smiled benevolently down at him. He stuck his thumb in Castiel’s mouth who immediately latched on and sucked. Crowley closed his eyes but then removed his thumb. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a circular leather strip. It was a collar. Black of course.

“Another present, dear one.” Crowley drawled. He secured the collar on Castiel’s neck, and pulled it snug against his skin. He sat back and admired Castiel. “Beautiful, my pet.” Reaching into his pocket again, Crowley pulled out a silver chain. He fastened one end to Castiel’s collar, and held the other end which connected to a leather loop. He tugged experimentally and Castiel gasped. The collar choked him slightly, but not enough to hurt him. Crowley stood up and Castiel had to lift his head to keep the tension slack in the chain. Crowley walked over to the bed and Castiel was forced to follow or have the collar choke him. Crowley sat down at the edge and then tugged the chain lightly, pulling Castiel towards him. Castiel crawled up to Crowley’s feet. Crowley patted his leg and Castiel sat up on his knees. He leaned his head against Crowley’s thigh. Crowley parted his legs and planted his feet on either side of Castiel where he knelt. He ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, pulling the maid cap off and tossing it aside. Again he grasped Castiel by the chin, and then tilted Castiel’s head up so he looked into Crowley’s face. Crowley’s eyes were half lidded with lust. 

“Now Castiel. Show me how good you can really be.” Crowley still held the chain loosely in one hand. Stroking Castiel’s cheek, he commanded, “Use that pretty mouth, love.”

Castiel gave Crowley a demure gaze as he responded. “Yes sir.” He was still painfully aroused, if not more so with the way Crowley was treating him. He wanted to impress Crowley; maybe he would finally be rewarded then. Castiel reached up to Crowley’s waist and found the belt buckle. He quickly loosened it and then unbuttoned and unzipped the pants. Crowley wore red silk boxers underneath. Pulling at the back of the pants, he dragged them down along with the boxers, and waited for Crowley to lift up so he could move them the rest of the way. Once the pants were at Crowley’s ankles, Castiel settled himself between Crowley’s legs. Castiel stifled a gasp at the size of Crowley’s cock. He had imagined it would be larger than average based on the feel and look of Crowley’s length when it was still in his pants, but now he was a little doubtful of his ability to give a satisfying blowjob to his master. Crowley chuckled as he watched Castiel looking him over.

“It doesn’t bite, pet. Just use your hands to help things along. I don’t plan to ram it down your throat.” Crowley reached out a hand stroked down Castiel’s neck. “Although it is tempting.” He laughed at the look on Castiel’s face. “I told you, I won’t hurt you.”

Castiel closed his eyes. Crowley’s words echoed Dean’s during New Years’ day. He felt nauseous about his current situation when thinking of the tender way he and Dean had made love. His erection flagged with the depressing thoughts. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Crowley was waiting. 

“Yes sir.” Castiel mumbled. 

“Hmmm, what was that?” Crowley prodded. He gave a tug on the chain for good measure.

“Yes sir.” Castiel said louder. He placed a kiss on the head of Crowley’s cock. Crowley twitched in response and Castiel continued to kiss the head softly, and then tenatively started to lick the ridge. Crowley groaned. Castiel reached with one hand to grab the thick shaft while he continued lick around the head, dipping his tongue into the slit occasionally. He paused to slick his palm with saliva and then returned his hand, now stroking up and down. He swallowed Crowley’s cock head and pulled him into his mouth as far as he could, which was only about a third of the way. Crowley continued to moan, and he grabbed Castiel’s hair roughly, tugging at the ends. He pushed Castiel’s head down slightly, which made him gag on Crowley’s thickness. 

“Sorry pet. You feel so good.” Crowley managed in apology. In response, Castiel started to bob up and down on Crowley’s cock while he continued to stroke. With his other hand, he cupped Crowley’s balls and massaged them. Castiel jaw was starting to ache, he had only ever gone down on Dean, who had been much more manageable in size. Again, thinking of Dean made him feel ill. Crowley made him feel dirty. It’s all your fault Dean, Castiel thought. His sadness turned to anger and he pushed down the feelings, increasing his pace to push Crowley toward coming. Crowley started to tug on the chain, and Castiel could feel his balls drawing up in his palm. 

“FUCK!” Crowley swore, and grunted loudly as he shot into Castiel’s mouth. He pulled the chain choking Castiel and thrust up into his mouth, gagging him. Castiel felt the cum dribbling at the back of his throat. He swallowed quickly and obediently. Crowley slowed his movements and settled. He put his hand on Castiel’s cheek and then pulled out of his mouth gently.

“You were perfect, Castiel.” Crowley murmured. “A perfect performance deserves a reward.” Castiel sat back, waiting for his command. Crowley gently undid the chain from Castiel’s collar and then stood up and pulled up his pants quickly. He patted the bed. “Lie down for me pet.” Castiel did as he asked. Crowley moved Castiel’s legs so he could sit on the bed, and then placed them across his lap, pulling Castiel further down so that his ass was in Crowley’s lap and his knees bent. Castiel had gotten hard again watching Crowley's face as he came into his mouth. Crowley reached up under the skirt and stroked Castiel. Castiel whimpered. He had been waiting all day.

“Not as easy as office hours, hmmm?” Crowley teased. He continued to stroke him. Castiel rutted up into Crowley’s hand. “So eager.” Crowley admired. He took his other hand and put his fingers in Castiel’s mouth for him to suck. Castiel ran his tongue over Crowley’s knuckles, and sucked at the pads of his fingers. Crowley pulled his hand away and then plunged two fingers into Castiel’s opening. Castiel bucked up into Crowley’s hand at the sensation. He sobbed with pleasure. 

“Such a little whore, Castiel.” Crowley praised. He continued to fuck Castiel’s hole with his fingers while stroking Castiel’s cock with his other hand. After a minute he added the rest of his fingers. He curled them so he was hitting Castiel in the sensitive spot. Castiel felt assaulted by all the sensations. He thrust up into Crowley’s palm and then pushed down onto his fingers. And then Castiel was falling with a shout and coming hard all over Crowley’s hand and his own stomach and the skirt. He sobbed with the aftershocks, his walls pulsing over Crowley’s fingers. When Castiel stilled, Crowley pulled out his hand.

“Lovely.” Crowley murmured. “Too lovely. Castiel, you are amazing. I may have to keep you forever.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Castiel answered. He was dazed and fucked out. Crowley reached under him with one arm and pulled him to a sitting position on his lap. He kissed Castiel tenderly.

“Go clean yourself up. And then, you may change into these, and come join me for dinner.” Crowley nipped at Castiel’s ear. He then produced a pair of tiny black panties and placed them in Castiel’s hand. Castiel cringed inwardly. Crowley eased Castiel off his lap gently and stood.

“Keep the collar on, pet. I will be waiting.” Crowley swept out of the room, the jingle of the chain dangling from his hand following him.

Castiel took a deep breath. He felt so confused. Although part of him was humiliated by the terms of his stay at Castle Crowley, the other part found it stimulating. He found himself anxious and aroused at the anticipation of being fucked by that huge cock. 

And still, he missed Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe you're still reading ;) Writing Crowstiel is exhausting...
> 
> Now, do I torture Castiel for another chapter or charge Sir Dean with rescuing his damsel already? 
> 
> Thanks for your support and love as always!  
> xoxo  
> -WevyrDove


	5. Teacher's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is Crowley's pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Even more Crowstiel. 
> 
> I feel like Crowstiel needs its own archive warning. lol

_…Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door…  
_ _…Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before…_  

 

Castiel went back downstairs, wearing the tiny panties. They were snug and the satin rubbed tortuously against his cock with every step. The collar chafed his neck and Castiel pulled at it, but it was unyielding. Crowley was back in the sitting room again, this time reading a book. _Dante Alighieri’s La Divina Commedia._ Castiel walked into the room and stood in front of Crowley for inspection. Crowley finished the page he was on, and closed the book, setting it on the coffee table. Then he looked up and his gaze travelled over Castiel’s body, slowly and deliberately.  

“ _Quanto la cosa è più perfetta, più senta il bene, e così la doglienza_.” He quoted. Castiel didn’t realize that Crowley could read and speak Italian. The sound of the rolling vowels on Crowley’s tongue was musical and arousing. Castiel had very passing knowledge of any language besides English, so he waited. Crowley translated with a leer.“The more perfect a thing is, the more it feels of pleasure and of pain.”

Castiel blushed. Of course, Crowley must be referring to him. 

“Come here, pet.” Crowley murmured. Castiel obeyed moving closer. Crowley tugged the waistband of the panties and pulled them down a little, letting them snap back under the head of Castiel’s erect cock. “Even better now.” Crowley approved. He grabbed Castiel’s hands and pulled him to the couch. Castiel felt himself tense up in anticipation of Crowley’s touch, buthis master merely guided Castiel’s head against his chest and stroked his hair lightly. He grabbed a handful of the dark brown strands and pulled gently but firmly, making Castiel sit up and look directly at him. Crowley traced a line along Castiel’s jaw line, his fingers rasping against the layer of stubble. 

“Are you hungry?” Crowley asked. Castiel nodded. Crowley fished in his pocket and pulled out the chain. He hooked it to Castiel’s leash. “On your hands and knees, pet.” Castiel went on all fours on the rug. Crowley tugged lightly at the leash, walking at a slow pace so Castiel could keep up without choking. He led Castiel into the next room, where a long dining table of carved mahogany took up half the room. The table sat upon a blood red and black oriental rug, also featuring the family crest. A single place setting was at the head of the table on the far side of the room, in front of a chair that was reminiscent of a throne. There was an array of covered dishes arranged in front of the plate and silverware. Castiel wondered where he was supposed to sit. None of the other chairs had any place settings. Then as they approached the head of the table, Castiel noted a bowl sitting on the floor, and his heart fell. Crowley guided Castiel to the bowl, and then let go of the leash.

“Stay.” He commanded. Castiel obeyed. His cock halfway out the panties was painfully erect as he stayed on his hands and knees.

Crowley sat and opened the dishes. Castiel could smell the food, and his mouth watered. He hadn’t had anything to eat since before they came to Crowley’s castle, and now it was late in the evening. He waited patiently as Crowley served himself first. 

“You’ve beena good boy, pet.” Crowley purred. He carefully put a piece of steak in Castiel’s bowl. To further Castiel’s humiliation, there were no utensils. He waited at the bowl.

“What’s wrong, pet?” Crowley asked innocently. “Don’t like red meat? Oh. I forgot something.” Castiel was hoping for a fork and knife, but Crowley merely put another bowl down, filled with water. Castiel went to pick up the bowl, but Crowley shook his head.

“No, pet. No hands. You just use your mouth, like the good boy you are.”

Castiel felt his face burning but did not say anything. He was too hungry to care. In any case, the humiliation of eating without his hands or utensils was nothing compared to what he had already been through. He did the best he could, swallowing water while getting his face wet, and trying to gnaw the meat without being able to cut it into pieces. Crowley ate quietly, but Castiel knew he was watching out of the corner of his eye, and he was careful not to disobey. When Crowley saw that Castiel was eating as he commanded, he placed some roasted potatoes into the bowl as well. Despite the eating conditions, Castiel had to admit the food was delicious. He wondered if Crowley had cooked it himself.

“I love watching you eat, my pet.” Crowley patted his own mouth carefully with a napkin, whereas Castiel had food and water all over his mouth and jaw. “Now, I think you deserve a little dessert.”

Castiel waited to have his dessert served in his bowl, but Crowley patted his lap, and Castiel crawled over.

“Come up on my lap, pet.” Crowley coaxed. There was a dish of chocolate cake on the table. Castiel sat down on Crowley’s lap, noting his master’s state of arousal. Crowley cleaned Castiel’s mouth with the napkin tenderly, cleaning his face. The he reached around Castiel, taking the fork and setting a small piece of cake on the tines. “Open.” he commanded Castiel.

Castiel opened his mouth, and Crowley gently placed the cake inside. He chewed and swallowed. It was one of the richest and most sinful things he had ever tasted. He closed his eyes with pleasure.

“You like it, don’t you, Castiel?” Crowley observed. “Let me feed you more.” Crowley fed Castiel again, very gently. Castiel wondered if things would get suddenly rough, and sat stiffly, balancing himself on Crowley’s legs.

“So tense, pet.” Crowley murmured. He put the fork down and stroked Castiel’s cheek. “Relax. You have been so good to me, there is nothing to fear.” Crowley smiled. Castiel didn’t feel reassured. At the same time, his cock was hard and aching. He wanted Crowley to do something, or make him do something. Suddenly Crowley used one arm to sweep the dishes off the table, making a mess on the carpet. Castiel’s eyes widened, and Crowley lifted him onto the table. 

“Now, time for my dessert.” His eyes glittered, looking hungrily at Castiel. Castiel sat on the edge, his legs hanging off and Crowley standing between them. Crowley maneuvered Castiel so his ass was on the edge of the table, and then pushed his chest to make him lie down on his back. Next, he grabbed Castiel’s ankles and pushed his legs up so his knees were bent and his feet were planted on each side of his ass. He grabbed at the panties and ripped them easily, tossing them aside. Then Crowley got up and stood over Castiel, admiring the view. Castiel looked up at his master.

“I’m going to cuff you, so you can’t touch that eager cock of yours.” Crowley drawled. He pulled a pair of cuffs out of his pocket and clamped one on each wrist, forcing Castiel’s arms over his head and pressing his bound hands to the surface of the table. Crowley looked Castiel over again with half-lidded eyes. He ran a hand over his pet’s hair, down the side of his face, tracing a line down his chest and stomach, but then stopping just shy of the groin. Castiel barely stopped himself from pushing his hips up. Crowley smiled and then went back to his chair and sat between Castiel’s legs.

“You are so beautiful, pet.” Crowley stroked Castiel’s inner thigh, getting close to his cock but not quite touching. Castiel twitched with need. Crowley pulled his chair up closer, his face level with Castiel’s ass. He grabbed Castiel’s ankles again and pushed them farther apart, spreading Castiel wide. Then he gripped Castiel’s thighs, keeping him open. Castiel tried to watch what Crowley was doing, but with his hands bound over his head and his position lying on the table, he couldn’t see without sitting up. Crowley pressed a kiss to Castiel’s thigh. “You’re good enough to eat, pet.” Castiel twitched again, with anticipation and desire. A moment later, he felt Crowley licking at his opening, and he could not prevent the groan that escaped.  

“Mmm pet. You just lie back and relax. I’m going to make you come.” Crowley licked at Castiel’s rim, not yet entering with his tongue, but teasing the edge of the opening. Castiel whimpered. And then Crowley was inside, licking and thrusting with his tongue, his hands clamping down on Castiel’s thighs. Castiel felt his master’s nose against his balls, and wished for a hand on his cock. He was completely at Crowley’s mercy. Crowley had never even touched his cock with his mouth, so the feel of his tongue inside was almost more than Castiel could bear. Crowley continued to devour Castiel, his teeth nipping at Castiel’s rim, making him writhe on the table. He pushed up with his tongue against Castiel’s sensitive walls, causing him to buck his hips. Crowley moved away to speak. Castiel clamped down a frustrated whine.

“Such a good pet, making no demands and just taking master’s orders. I think that deserves a reward.” Crowley returned to his dessert. He firmly pressed up with his tongue, stroking Castiel’s thighs roughly. Castiel felt himself straining towards the peak, and then he was over and falling. He came hard with a shout, his ass bumping against Crowley’s face, his cum spurting out of his cock and onto his stomach and the table. Crowley stopped as Castiel’s movements stilled. He pulled away and Castiel took a moment to breathe.  

“Now pet. I have another present.” Crowley murmured, and Castiel could hear a smile in his voice. He sensed that Crowley had stood up, and then Castiel heard a click and a buzzing reached his ears. Castiel couldn’t see but he felt the cold, wet, vibrating object against his hole. “I’ve prepared it for you. I think you’re ready.” Castiel gulped but remained silent and waited. He was still recovering from his orgasm. Crowley switched off the vibrator and pushed lightly, and the tip slid in easily, lubricant and saliva smoothing its path. Castiel grunted. It felt thick, and Castiel couldn’t see how long it was. Crowley pushed a little more, easing in a bit more length.

“Just so you know, this toy is about the size of my cock. I just want to make sure you can take me, pet.” Crowley said thickly, continuing to push slowly. Hearing Crowley’s words, Castiel whimpered and pressed his hips against the vibrator, trying to take it in faster. Crowley growled his approval, pushing in more. “So eager for master, pet? Such a good, good boy, Castiel.” 

Castiel moaned as Crowley bottomed out with the vibrator. Crowley began to ease it in and out slowly, and then he switched it back on. Castiel cried out at the sensation, he was still sensitive from his previous orgasm. The pulsing against his insides overloaded his sensitive nerves. Despite everything, Castiel’s cock was ready again. Crowley held the handle and continued to thrust in with the vibrator, pushing harder and faster. 

“Come for me, pet. Show me how good you are.” Crowley commanded, bottoming out with eachpush.

“Yes, s-sir. I’m going to-oh my God!” Castiel’s eyes rolled back in his head and he cried out his pleasure, banging his bound hands against the table and bucking his hips and spurting cum. Crowley continued to plunge inside Castiel with the vibrator as he came, and when Castiel finally stopped twitching,he pulled it out with a wet sucking sound. The buzzing stopped. Castiel’s breathing slowed and he closed his eyes. He was worn out from coming. He was certain that Crowley wasn’t done with him though.

Crowley walked over to Castiel’s head and stood over him. He held the vibrator in front of Castiel’s face.

“This is what you had inside you.” Crowley smirked. The wet shaft was at least 2 inches wide and 10 inches long. Castiel’s eyes widened. “And I lied. I’m just a bit bigger, pet.” Castiel nodded, remembering trying to suck Crowley in his mouth. Crowley tossed the vibrator away and then grabbed Castiel’s bound wrists in one hand. He bent over to kiss him hard, leaving Castiel breathless.

“You are even better than anything I could have ever imagined, Castiel.” Crowley brushed the strands of hair off Castiel’s forehead. Then he leaned down and whispered roughly in Castiel’s ear, “Beg for it.”

“Please sir.” Castiel said softly. Crowley nipped his ear, and grabbed Castiel’s limp cock in one hand.

“Louder, pet.” Crowley urged. Castiel’s cock was wrung out and he didn’t think he could muster it up again. Crowley’s touch was almost painful on his oversensitive skin.

“Please sir, fuck me.” Castiel said more firmly. “I want your cock, master.” 

Crowley nodded with approval. “That’s a good pet. But I want to hear you beg for it.” He released Castiel’s cock.

“Please, please, sir! Please fuck me!” Castiel whined, trying to put some desperation into his voice, although he was completely spent. He looked into Crowley’s dark eyes beseechingly, and squirmed his hips for emphasis. 

“Better.” Crowley smiled lazily. “I know you’re tired, pet. I’ll try not to be too demanding. I cannot wait any longer though. I must be inside you.” Crowley stroked Castiel’s cheek. He walked back to Castiel’s legs. He pushed Castiel’s hips and urged him to move up the table. Castiel scooted up, his skin dragging against the lacquered wood. Crowley climbed up on the table, kneeling between Castiel’s legs and putting his hands on Castiel’s bent knees. He leaned over Castiel’s body, looking into Castiel’s dazed eyes. Still holding his gaze, Crowley sat up and then slowly unbuttoned and unzipped, unsheathing his massive and erect cock. Castiel swallowed hard. It seemed bigger than when he had to suck it. Crowley grabbed Castiel’s calves and lifted his legs gently.

“Put your feet on my shoulders, darling.” Crowley ordered. Castiel complied. Crowley slicked himself with saliva, and then positioned himself in front of Castiel’s opening. Castiel whimpered. 

“You are such a slut, Castiel. And you’re all mine.” Crowley growled. He pushed in with one long hard thrust, causing Castiel to gasp despite the ample preparation. Castiel had never been stretched this far before. He felt so full. Crowley’s gaze darkened and he thrust slowly in and out of Castiel. Castiel had to admire Crowley’s almost inhuman control. 

“You’re like an angel, Castiel.” Crowley purred. Castiel stiffened. The endearment was a sharp stab to his heart. He hoped that Crowley hadn’t noticed his reaction. And now he could only think of Dean and how loving he was when he touched him, and how different his current situation was. To Castiel’s horror, tears were pricking his eyes. He closed them tight, but one escaped down the side of his cheek.

“What’s this, pet?” Crowley asked, pausing his movements and leaning over to wipe the tear from Castiel’s face. “Am I hurting you?” Castiel looked at Crowley, and the concern on his master’s face made him feel guilty. He shook his head and managed a smile.

“Something is troubling you. You have to tell me if I need to stop. I don’t want to hurt you, pet.” Crowley soothed. 

“N-no, sir. Please fuck me.” Castiel answered. He tried to push Dean out of his mind, and thrust his hips up, trying to pull Crowley in deeper. “Please.” 

“That’s my good boy.” Crowley admired. He started plunging in and out again, his pace faster, and deeper. Castiel felt his cock stirring weakly. He wanted to stop thinking of Dean. He wanted Crowley to ride him hard.

“Please don’t hold back, sir…wreck me, fuck me!” Castiel beseeched, his voice raw with need. He banged his bound wrists against the table and pushed his hips up for emphasis.

“Yes, pet.” Crowley grunted. “I’m going fuck you to hell and back. You won’t be able to walk afterwards. You’re mine.”Crowley started ramming Castiel hard, bottoming out against him, his balls hitting Castiel’s ass with every forward motion. Castiel sobbed, but his cock hardened. He wanted to think of nothing but the feeling of Crowley inside him, pounding him into the table.

“Fuck, Castiel. You’re going to be the death of me.” Crowley panted. “I’m going to fill you up, pet.” Castiel clenched his walls against Crowley cock. Crowley stilled for a moment.  “No, you first, pet. I’m waiting for you.” Castiel thought he wouldn’t be able to comply, but as Crowley started up roughly again, he felt himself suddenly at the edge. 

“Master…I’m going to come….Sir! Oh God!” Castiel shouted, his body convulsing under Crowley, his cock twitching and releasing yet again. As he continued to shudder with pleasure, Crowley thrust as deep as he could and then came hard inside Castiel. He shouted oaths in several languages, riding Castiel until he was finally empty and spent. Crowley released Castiel’s legs from his shoulders and covered his body with his own. His scruffy beard scratched against Castiel’s jaw, and the smooth fabric of his suit slid against Castiel’s skin. Castiel couldn’t help thinking of the cum on his stomach and how it was staining the expensive clothing. Crowley pressed a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips.

“Perfect, angel.” Crowley murmured. Castiel cringed. Crowley looked at him. “Not a nickname you like?”

“I’m no angel.” Castiel growled. Crowley was amused at the anger and hurt simmering in Castiel’s eyes.

“Ah.” he guessed. “Perhaps a nickname another lover had for you. I won’t use it again, pet.” Crowley kissed Castiel again. Castiel relaxed. He was ready for a long sleep after getting fucked out so many times.

“Thank you, master.” Castiel said sleepily. He felt himself drifting off, Crowley’s body warm on top of his. 

…

Castiel woke with a start in the dark. He felt the smooth satin sheets slipping against his naked body. He wondered when he had been brought up to the bedroom; apparently he had slept through. He felt the collar still on his neck, but the cuffs were off his wrists thankfully. The edges of the curtains were illuminated faintly with light. Castiel sat up and padded over to a window, moving the heavy drapes out of the way. The other houses were dark, and only the street lamps shone. Castiel touched his stomach and groin lightly, noting that he had been cleaned while he as asleep as well. Despite all the humiliation, Crowley did take care of him. After only half a day and night in his master’s service, Castiel was already getting used to his submissive role. Leaving the window open, Castiel found the pile of his clothes in the corner next to the bed. He reached into the jeans pocket and fished out his cell phone. When he illuminated the screen, he was shocked to see a bar of signal and a single text message.

**I still love you angel.**

Dean had texted him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I think I am done with Crowstiel. It's gross (ok, and a little hot.)  
> Although with the start of season 10, I feel like I should be writing Drowley instead. ;)
> 
> I think next chapter needs to be Dean POV, even though so far in this series it has always been from Castiel's POV. 
> 
> Thanks for input and kudos. This has been a painful one to write. Probably 1-2 more chapters after this one should do it.
> 
> xoxo  
> -WevyrDove
> 
> PS Iron_Clad_Angel, this is all your fault.


	6. The Knight Errant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is home for spring break, and misses Castiel more than ever. A cryptic message from Castiel sends Dean on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me and reading. this is not the final chapter, but we're finally getting close. i think maybe 2 more chapters. as always love your comments and kudos. Also I'm looking for a fanartist who might be interested in doing some fanart for my fanfic. Let me know- comment here or PM on tumblr. enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> -WevyrDove
> 
> ps i have a tumblr now: wevyrdove.tumblr.com. come find me there!

_…It’s a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now…  
_ _…Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now…_  
 _…And I don't know how I can do without…  
_ _…I just need you now…_

Dean dropped his bags on the floor and flopped onto his bed. The drive home had been long and full of traffic. It was late afternoon, and he could really use a nap. Instead, memories of Castiel in his bed flooded his mind. Dean sat up and looked out the window, but the shades were drawn over his neighbor’s windows. He wondered if Castiel was home. He had assumed his ex would be there for break. Dean had turned down friends who had invited him to join them in Cancun; he had hoped to see his angel. Yet after all that had happened, he hadn't had the balls to drive to Castiel’s campus. He had been too afraid of having to turn around and drive right back to State when Castiel slammed the door in his face. At home, Dean figured Castiel didn’t have anywhere to go and he could confront him on familiar ground.

Dean ran down the stairs and out the door, but then noticed that Castiel’s Taurus wasn’t in the driveway. He went up the steps and rang the doorbell anyways, feeling nervous and shifting on his feet.

“Oh, hello Dean!” Castiel’s mother, Angela, answered the door. “So nice to see you! How is school going?” 

“Going well,” Dean answered automatically, his hands in his pockets. He made a show of trying to peer around the corner. “Is Castiel in?”

“Oh, I’m sorry Dean, he actually went away for break. Cabo San..something. Cabo San Lucas!” Angela nodded. “I’m surprised he didn’t tell you.” Apparently Castiel’s parents were as clueless as his own, Dean noted. Neither Dean nor Castiel had told their parents about the relationship, never mind the breakup. 

“Um..oh, yes, that’s right! He, uh, yes he mentioned it but I forgot.” Dean managed awkwardly. “Do you know if he went with a bunch of friends?” He asked casually.

“Just a couple. Charlie, that’s his friend. I think Charlie’s girlfriend also.” Angela answered. “Please Dean, do you want to come in?”

“Oh, no thank you, Mrs. Novak. I just wanted to say hello. I have plans with Sam.” Dean visibly relaxed. He had been worried that Castiel had someone new in his life.  

“Ok Dean. I’ll see you around. Enjoy your break!” Angela waved.

Dean said goodbye and went back to his house next door. He went back up to his room and lay back down on the bed. He had trouble imagining Castiel in Cabo. It wasn’t as crazy as Cancun, at least. But he suddenly felt jealous thinking of everyone else that would see his ex-boyfriend in a swimsuit, when he had never had a chance to take Castiel to the beach himself. He found himself wondering about Charlie, whom he had never met, but Castiel had mentioned a lot when they had still been talking. His one comfort was that Charlie was a lesbian, and she was there with her girlfriend. He hoped they wouldn't let Castiel get into too much trouble.

Sam was out for the afternoon, with Jessica of course. Dean puttered around his room, flipped on the TV and tried to pay attention to a rerun of Dukes of Hazzard. He gave up after a few minutes and shut the TV off. He pulled his phone out. Castiel’s number was still there. Dean would never delete it, even if they never spoke again. He had nearly texted Castiel again after that “final” text so many times. But he wanted Castiel to make the decision to contact him; he knew he had fucked up majorly. He had cheated on his angel with his ex-girlfriend. The irony was that he had gotten bored of Lisa after a few weeks. She had been pissed, but they both found plenty of comfort on campus. Dean had gone back to sleeping around with as many women as he could. It was too easy to find willing partners every weekend. He was always drunk during these hookups, somehow managing to keep it up long enough to do the deed. He always snuck out before morning, preferring to avoid the awkward morning after conversations. He sometimes wasn’t sure who he even had slept with. Sometimes women said hello to him, and he wasn’t sure if they were flirting, or if he was supposed to remember them. Only Castiel stood apart from the rest. He wouldn’t even compare any of them with him. In his twisted view, he thought he was being faithful by not sleeping with any men. He knew Castiel would disagree, but he couldn’t help having a healthy drive, and the fact that college was too full of opportunities to pass up. He often thought it would have been so much easier if Castiel was a girl. But then Castiel wouldn’t be Castiel. And Dean loved Castiel for who he was.

Dean shoved the phone back into his pocket and sighed. If Castiel was in Mexico, he might not have even bothered activating his cell phone there, and then there was no point in texting. Dean lay on his bed again. He pulled off his jeans and tried to take a nap. Back in his bed, he couldn’t shake the images of Castiel surrounding him. He tried to resist it but the temptation overwhelmed him. Dean grabbed his jeans off the floor and fished the phone out. He flipped through his pictures quickly until he found the one of Castiel in his kitchen. Castiel’s hair was all messed up, sticking every which way, his lips swollen and his eyes were blazing blue, full of lust. He was completely naked except for the the pile of pants at his ankles and his sneakers under that. Dean traced the outline of Castiel’s body with his finger. In the photo, Castiel’s erect cock lay heavy against his thigh. Dean closed his eyes and could remember the feel of that hot shaft in his hand, in his mouth. He recalled the tight feel of being inside Castiel: inside his mouth, inside his ass. He wished fervently Castiel was here. But in his absence all he could do was help himself. He pulled his boxers off and lifted his shirt, then flipped his nightstand drawer open and grabbed the lube.

“Oh God, Cas…” Dean sobbed, slicking his hard cock generously with the lube. “I miss you, baby.” He looked at the picture, keeping up a rhythm, trying to imagine it was Castiel’s hand clamped around him. He closed his eyes, picturing Castiel in front of him, kneeling and sucking his cock that first night they had together.

“Castiel…” Dean whimpered, feeling himself getting close to the edge. “Angel, baby, I wish you were here.” Dean kept going, and he felt himself tipping over into his orgasm.

“Fuck! Cas!” Dean swore as he came, his cock pulsing in his grip, cum striping his stomach. Dean slowed his strokes and then let go. He put his arm over his face and to his dismay, he felt tears. He was pathetic. Dean grabbed at the tissues on his nightstand and quickly swiped up the mess. He pulled his boxers up and lay back on the bed. Now he was ready for his nap.

…

Dean woke hours later. It was dark, and he turned to his alarm clock. The red numbers read 10:13. Dean groaned. He would be up all night after a long nap like that. He scrubbed his face with one hand and rubbed at his eyes. With his eyes closed, he clicked on the bedside lamp. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the glare. He felt like crap and he really needed to pee. Dean threw on a pair of sweatpants and went across the hall to the bathroom. When he came back out in noticed that Sam’s bedroom was halfway open. He peered in and his brother was at the computer.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean said groggily, sitting down on his brother’s bed.

“Hey Dean. You missed dinner. Mom put the leftovers in the fridge. Dad was kinda pissed, saying you were being lazy.” Sam didn’t look up from the computer. He was playing some nerdy game where he was an elf shooting arrows at monsters.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m not even hungry. The drive took forever and you weren’t home when I got here. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“No big deal. I do have school tomorrow so I’m not going to be up much longer. Glad I got to see you before I went to bed though.” Sam exited the game and turned around to look at Dean. “Dude. You look like crap.”

Dean shrugged. “Just a post nap hangover. I’ll be ok in a little bit.” 

“No, you look like crap. Do you even sleep at college? You never tell me anything anymore.” Sam accused. Dean managed to look a little guilty. Truth was, he wasn’t a phone call person, and if you texted him or emailed him, his answers were always short.

“Not much to tell. Usual college stuff. Beer. Parties. Chicks.” Dean said evasively. 

“What about studying? Or football?” Sam asked. He looked at his brother pointedly. 

Dean coughed. “Um…Sammy. Please don’t tell Mom and Dad.” Dean took a breath when Sam nodded. “I got kicked off the team.”

To his credit, Sam didn’t react aside from a raised eyebrow. Dean continued. “I couldn’t keep the minimum GPA. You just need a C average, but I can’t even do that. I’m probably going to lose the scholarship if I don’t improve this semester.” 

“Jeeze, Dean.” Sam breathed. “That sucks.”

“Yeah. To be honest, I don’t think college is for me.” Dean shrugged. “I just don’t know how to tell Mom and Dad.”

“Well, I’m not saying anything. It’s your job to tell them. I think if you have a plan B, it’ll be ok.” Sam got up and sat next to Dean.

“Sure. Mom would be fine with that, but I think Dad would lose his shit. I better look for a place to stay too, I doubt he’d let me keep living here, with me being so ‘lazy’.” Dean raked his hand through his hair.

“You might be surprised. I know he doesn’t show it, but Dad has missed having you around.” Sam said, looking at Dean earnestly.

Dean looked at Sam. The poor kid had so much concern on his face; Dean felt bad that Sam worried about him. He barked a laugh. “Yeah, he’s missed having me around as his scapegoat and punching bag.” 

Sam sighed. “Dad just doesn’t know how to express himself. I know he loves us both, but he leaves the affection part to Mom.”

“Well, he loves you, you’re the golden boy.” Dean said jealously, looking down at the rug.

“Dean. You always think that. But he’s never told me he’s proud, and he just nods like I’m meeting the minimum requirement when I show him my report cards. It makes me feel like shit. Mom would be proud even if I wasn’t a good student. I think he’s just harder on you because he sees more of himself in you.” Sam explained.  


“Yeah, we’re both assholes.” Dean said bitterly. Sam looked at Dean again with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t think you’re an asshole, Dean.” Sam protested. “Ok, most of the time you aren’t. Why do you say that?”

“You’re my baby brother. Of course I’m going to be nice to you.” Dean muttered, feeling embarrassed.

“Being family isn’t a requirement to be nice to someone.” Sam countered. “What else is going on?” Then Sam’s eyes widened. “Is this about Castiel? Are you guys…still together?”

Dean didn’t answer. He didn’t trust himself to be able to lie to Sam, or tell him the truth without breaking down. Sam nodded. He scooted closer and put a hand on his brother’s arm, squeezing gently.

“It’s ok, Dean.” Sam soothed. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” 

Dean felt a lump in his throat. It wasn’t right that Sam was taking care of him, instead of the other way around. He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply.

“Sammy. Please don’t worry about me.” Dean said gruffly. “I’m ok. I swear.”

“Ok, Dean.” Sam sat up. He glanced at the clock. “Sorry, I really gotta go to bed. Math test first period.”

Dean stood up. “Ok Sammy. Good luck. I know you’ll ace it anyhow. See you after school?”

“Yup.” Sam nodded. “Good night.”

Dean gave Sam a quick hug. “It’s good to see you, Sammy.” 

Sam hugged his brother back. “You too, Dean.”

Dean left the room before Sam could see the tears in his eyes. What the heck was wrong with him? He was acting like a complete chick. He went back in his bedroom and closed the door. Of everything that was going wrong in his life right now, the only thing he cared about fixing was his relationship with Castiel. Even if Castiel didn’t love him anymore, Dean just wanted him to talk to him again. He had missed Castiel so much at school, but now that he was home, the longing was unbearable. He picked up his phone, and before he could change his mind, he texted Castiel. 

**I still love you angel.**

Dean put his phone back on the nightstand. He wasn’t expecting an answer. But at least Castiel knew he was still thinking about him. It was up to Castiel if he wanted to say anything back to Dean. Dean lay back on his bed and flipped through the channels, not finding anything interesting. His stomach rumbled and he decided to go downstairs and heat up some leftovers. His mom had made meatloaf, his favorite; he felt another pang of guilt. He’d make it up to his mom tomorrow. After his late dinner, Dean went back to his room. He got up and stood next to the window, looking at the dark windows next door. He cranked it open and then pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his desk drawer. He was about to light it when a buzz on his phone startled him. He ran to check it.

**help dean**

Dean stared at the message for a full minute, not understanding. What the heck did Castiel mean?He looked at the clock: it was past midnight. Dean’s mind started racing. What if Castiel was in danger? It seemed ridiculous, but the more Dean thought about it, the more his instinct told him he was right. It had to be important if Castiel had finally broken radio silence. He texted back.

**Cas where are you? are you ok?**

He waited for a response, but the minutes ticked by and he heard nothing. He resent the text message just in case, but again nothing. Dean paced back and forth. He knew Sam was already asleep, but he needed his brother’s nerd skills to figure out where Castiel was. Dean knew you could trace someone using their phone, but he was clueless about how to do it. He figured Sam would know. If Castiel was really in danger, he had to wake his brother. Dean ran across the hallway and knocked on Sam’s door urgently. A few seconds later, he heard Sam groaning and shuffling to the door. The door opened; his brother was pissed.

“What the hell, Dean! You know I have a early test tomorrow…” Sam trailed off when he saw the urgent look on Dean’s face. “What happened?”

“It’s Cas. He’s in trouble.” Dean said quickly. He was feeling frantic. “Sam, do you know how to trace a cell phone?”

Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “I can try.” He went to his desk and flipped on the computer. Dean sat on the edge of rumpled bed, jiggling his legs. He felt anxious and restless. Finally the computer was done booting. Sam started clicking around and typing.

“What’s taking so long?” Dean complained. He got up and paced.

“Calm down. It’ll take a few minutes. Technically, you can’t trace another person’s cell phone without their permission. But obviously law enforcement uses it all the time. It’s just a matter of triangulating the signals from the cell towers, assuming the phone is still on. It’s a little trickier if the phone is off, but it can still pinpoint last location.” Sam kept typing at the computer, clicking at the mouse every now and then. Dean tried to peer over his shoulder but Sam shooed him away.

“Ok. I think I got it. What’s his cell number?” Sam asked. Dean recited it automatically and Sam typed in the numbers. “Now we wait a few minutes.”

Dean ran his hands through his hair roughly and scrubbed his face. Sam looked at him with sympathy, yawning briefly. After what seemed like an eon to Dean, the computer pinged, displaying a map with a pulsing dot in the center.

“Ok, Dean. Here’s the address.” Sam scribbled down the street name. “It looks like he’s somewhere at the cul-de-sac. I couldn’t get an exact number.” Sam squinted at the screen and looked at Dean with surprise. “Wow. It looks like he’s in the next town from his school.” 

Dean didn’t have time to wonder what that could mean. He grabbed the paper from Sam. “Thanks Sammy.” He ran back across the hallway. He felt reckless. He had no idea what Castiel needed help with, or who he might be with. He figured he should take his hunting knife; it was a present from Dad when they were on better terms. He threw on jeans and a jacket. He threw a few clothes in his a bag. and a baseball bat. He pulled his baseball cap on and grabbed the keys. Sammy watched from the doorway.

“Careful Dean. You don’t know anything about the situation he’s in.” Sammy warned.

“I know, Sammy. I’ll text you. Go to sleep. Thanks.” Dean shouldered his duffle and pushed past his brother.

“Good luck, Dean.” Sam called. Dean was already halfway down the stairs. Sam went back to his room He hoped his brother and Castiel would be ok.

… 

Outside, the night was crisp and clear. Dean tossed the bag in the passenger side of the Impala and then got in. He typed in the address in his phone. The GPS showed that the route would take approximately 90 minutes.

“I’m coming for you, Cas.” Dean murmured as he reversed out of the driveway. “Hang on, angel.”

 


	7. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean arrives at Castle Crowley. Not surprisingly, Crowley won't let Castiel go without getting something in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my chuck, i have been sitting on this thing for so long. i'm sorry darlings. here is the next chapter finally.
> 
> this didn't quite turn out the way i expected. i hope you like it anyways.
> 
> xoxo  
> -WD

_…Guess I’d rather hurt than feel nothing at all…_  

Dean sped along the empty highway, pushing the gas hard. He left the radio off; every song reminded him of Castiel. He gritted his teeth as he followed the highway signs. The GPS’ voice calmly chimed the directions, but Dean had already memorized the route to Castiel’s school, even though he had never taken it. Once he reached the outskirts of campus, he would have to rely on his phone. He wasn’t familiar with the area, and Castiel’s last location was somewhere in a residential area. When he was one street away, he shut the headlights off and slowed his speed to a crawl. He glanced at the houses, which seemed to get larger and larger as he rolled down the dark street. At the end of the street there was a set of iron gates. An ornate sign that was lit from underneath stood at one side and read: “Grandview Manors, Luxury Living at its Finest”. Dean snorted at the sign, wondering what his angel had gotten himself into. Dean stopped the car, and poked at his phone. The address location was on the other side of the gates. Quietly, Dean exited the car, grabbing the knife and the bat. He tucked the knife into the waistband of his jeans. 

He stared up at the gates and the surrounding stone wall. It was at least eight feet tall, but Dean figured he could do it. He tossed the bat over the wall, and it aluminum clanged loudly on the pavement when it landed. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was already 2 in the morning. The iron gates had ornately curved designs, which made perfect handholds and footholds. Dean clambered up easily, avoiding the row of pointed fleur-de-lis at the top. He climbed back down the other side, and then hopped down when he was a few feet from the ground. He picked up the bat and glanced back at the car; Baby seemed pretty safe in the corner of the street by the gates. Dean started down the cobbled road.

As he walked past the houses, looking for the end of the cul-de-sac, several motion sensor lights swept on. Dean was counting on most of the residents being asleep this time of night, but he increased his speed and kept to the shadows. The houses he saw illuminated in the brilliant lights were ridiculously huge. The cars that were parked outside of the garages were all expensive makes: BMW, Mercedes, Audi, Lexus and even a Lamborghini. _Where the hell are you, Cas?_ Dean wondered. _And why do you need my help?_ Dean couldn’t help feeling a little ridiculous skulking around the mansions. If anyone saw him, they would definitely think he was trying to break in somewhere. Finally, he reached last house in the cul-de-sac, which looked even more monstrously big to Dean than the others. There were a few lights on inside the house, which made Dean’s heart speed up. It had been a few hours since Castiel had texted him, Dean hoped that he wasn’t too late. _For whatever this is._

Dean stayed near the immaculately kept landscaping, ducking behind the shrubbery and plants. The motion sensors clicked on, and Dean winced when the brightness of the lights hit him in the eyes. There was always the possibility of an alarm system too. Dean pondered his choices: try to sneak into the house, which literally looked like a castle, or knock on the door and demand to see Castiel. After a moment, Dean stepped brazenly into the light and walked up the path to the front door. Somebody had to be awake if the lights were still on. He pressed the doorbell and the opening bars of “Fur Elise” sounded. Dean snickered at the pretentiousness. Dean waited a few minutes, but there was no response. He tried to peer through the first floor windows, but the curtains were in place and the rooms were dark. He scanned the other floors, and noticed that a window was open in what appeared to be a tower built into one corner of the house. The walls of the house were made of stucco with a facade that imitated the appearance of cobbled stone. They were too smooth for Dean to climb them with his bare hands. As Dean looked for another way to gain access, he heard a moan; it was obscenely loud against the silence of the night, and it distinctly sounded like Castiel. A low pitched male voice murmured in response, and jealousy and anger surged in Dean as he heard Castiel moan again. He felt reckless, thinking of Castiel with another man, even though he had relinquished his claim long ago.

“Hey!” Dean called up to the window loudly. There was an exclamation from the deeper voice, and a head poked out of the window. Dean couldn’t see the face clearly with the glare of the floodlights from the house blinding him, but he knew that the man could hear him. “What the fuck are you doing with Cas?” He shouted.

“Who the hell are you? Get off my property before I call the police.” The man shouted back, the British accent surprising Dean. “Or before I get my gun.” He added threateningly. The man ducked back in the window. Dean could hear Castiel whimpering and the man responding but he couldn’t make out the words. The man reappeared.

“It seems that my Castiel knows you. Dean _Win_ chester.” Dean could hear the smirk in the voice, even though he couldn’t see it. He didn’t miss the use of the possessive with Castiel, and he felt his rage building higher. “The jock that broke his angel’s heart. What makes you think he even wants to see you?”

“He texted me, you bastard.” Dean said angrily. He knew nothing about this guy, but apparently he knew plenty about Dean. Dean was still holding the baseball bat, and his grip tightened. Again the man ducked back inside. He could hear Castiel pleading. A moment later, Castiel appeared at the window. Dean’s breath caught, and his heart stuttered. It was his angel.

“Dean…you came…” Castiel said breathlessly. Dean couldn’t see Castiel’s expression, but he could tell that Castiel was shirtless. Another stab of jealousy hit him.

“Castiel. Are you ok? Is he- hurting you?” Dean asked, trying to calm himself. He had dropped the bat and now had his knife in hand.

“Yeah…he’s..fine. I’m ok.” Castiel answered, his voice sounding small. Castiel gasped as he was yanked from the window, and the other man was back again. Dean swore loudly. He wanted to knock down the door and run inside to grab Castiel.  

“You see? Your angel is fine. I think you should leave now.” the man said dismissively.

“I won’t.” Dean growled. “Let me see him.”

“You really want me to call the police don’t you.” the man drawled. He heard Castiel pleading again. The figure at the window turned back and answered, then looked back at Dean. “Very well, he says he’ll do anything if he can just see you for a minute. I’ll open the door for you.”

The window slammed shut and Dean ran up to the front door. He waited several minutes before the door opened slowly, and he found himself face to face with a muzzle of a revolver.

“Dean, meet Juliet. Now drop your knife like a good boy, Dean.” the man said calmly, the gun aimed at Dean’s chest. Dean glared at him and angrily tossed his knife aside. _What kind of crazy fucker names his gun Juliet?_

Dean looked the man over. _This was the guy that had Cas?_ He thought with confusion. The man was short, stocky, and losing his hair. He certainly wasn’t Dean’s type, and Dean wouldn’t have guessed him to be Castiel’s type. Dean did notice that the man was smartly dressed in an expensive suit, and of course, he knew by the house and neighborhood that this guy must be loaded. _It must be the money_ , he told himself.

“Like what you see, Dean?” the man smirked, as Dean continued to stare at him. “Name’s Crowley, by the way.” Crowley lowered Juliet and put the gun inside his suit jacket. The door opened wider. “Come in, Dean. Castiel is waiting.”

Dean resisted the urge to tackle Crowley to the ground and beat the shit out of him. He didn’t know what Crowley’s game was, but he didn’t want to lose a chance to see Castiel and make sure he was ok. Crowley slammed the door as soon as Dean as inside.

“You’re in my domain. Don’t forget I have a gun.” Crowley reminded Dean. Dean snarled at him, his hands fisting but remaining by his sides.“You don’t talk much, do you?” Crowley observed with amusement. 

“Where’s Cas?” Dean demanded. He couldn’t help but look around at the foyer and notice all the elaborate furnishings and the crazy high ceiling.

“Patience, Dean.” Crowley admonished. “Fancy a drink?”Dean followed Crowley into another room, which was covered in shelves of books. There were a couple of green leatherback chairs surrounding a coffee table. Dean tried not to gape at the size of the library.

“No. No drink. I just want to see Cas.” Dean growled.

 “Suit yourself.” Crowley went to the sideboard that was across from the chairs and poured himself several fingers of scotch. He downed it quickly and placed the glass back on the sideboard with an audible thunk. “Alright now, Dean. Let me take you to your angel.”

Dean nodded curtly and followed Crowley suspiciously, continuing to take in his surroundings. This guy was totally swimming in money.He was still trying to figure out how Castiel had ended up here. Mostly, he felt insanely jealous, but he kept himself in check. Crowley led him up a set of stairs and down a hallway. Crowley knocked lightly and then pushed open the door.

“I brought him to see you, pet.” Crowley said gently, his tone changing completely from when he had been addressing Dean. He pushed the door wider and Dean saw Castiel sitting on the edge of a bed, wearing nothing but a tiny set of red panties and a collar. His hair was a mess, and his lips were swollen and red. It looked like Castiel had been crying. Dean felt outrage at the collar; _what the hell has this sicko been doing with Cas?_ Dean wanted to cover up his angel, scoop him into his arms and take him the hell out of here. But again, he restrained himself, remembering Crowley’s gun. Despite everything, he also noticed that Castiel looked extremely fuckable. _And he probably has already been fucked._ Dean felt his anger spike.

“Thank you, sir.” Castiel answered, his eyes downcast, a blush creeping into his face and neck. _Sir?_ Dean felt sick.

Crowley gestured for Dean to go ahead into the room. Dean rushed up to Castiel, kneeling in front of him so he could look up into his face.

“Cas! I’m here, baby.” Dean said, placing his hands on Castiel’s knees. He couldn’t help noticing that Castiel’s panties were wet, and he bit back a surge of jealousy. “Are you ok? I came as soon as I could.”

Castiel wouldn’t look at Dean, “I didn’t think..you’d actually come find me. I just…”  

“Baby, look at me. He hasn’t hurt you, has he?” Dean shot an evil glance in Crowley’s direction. He reached up and cupped Castiel’s cheek. Castiel leaned into Dean’s hand and finally met his eyes. Dean could see humiliation, as well as hope and longing in Castiel’s eyes. Castiel’s eyes were wide and brimming with tears. Dean stroked Castiel’s cheek and Castiel closed his eyes, letting a tear escape.

“No, he hasn’t hurt me, Dean. I’m fine, I’m sorry I texted you, I didn’t think you would come.” Castiel seemed so amazed that Dean had shown up. Dean pushed down the guilt that threatened to rise. _Of course he’s amazed. You’ve been a fucking douche to him_. 

“Of course I came, baby. I want to take you home.” Dean squeezed Castiel’s knees reassuringly. “I’m so sorry for everything.”

“Oh, so touching, Dean.” Crowley murmured from where he watched by the door. “What makes you think I’m going to let Castiel go so easily? What makes you think he wants to go?" 

“Why don’t you let him decide?” Dean said angrily, glaring at Crowley but staying by Castiel.

“Very well.” Crowley conceded. “Pet, do you want to go with this…person?” Crowley smirked at Dean.

“N-no, sir.” Castiel answered, his eyes downcast again. “I’m sorry, Dean.” he whispered.

“See? He wants to stay here.” Crowley said smugly. “I think you should leave now.”

“What have you done to him?” Dean growled. “Cas, you don’t have to stay.” Castiel looked at Dean, and Dean could tell he was conflicted. Dean thought this would have been easy. He really didn’t understand why Castiel was reluctant to leave. 

“He’s good to me, Dean.” Castiel sniffed, and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. “And, you haven’t exactly treated me well.”

“I never put you in a dog collar and women’s panties.” Dean said under his breath so only Castiel could hear. Castiel blushed hard and then glared at Dean. He looked offended.

“Dean. Go.” Castiel straightened up and pushed Dean’s hands away. “I was feeling weak when I got your text, and I texted you back without thinking. It didn’t mean what you thought it meant.”

“Jesus Cas.” Dean grated, feeling frustrated. He ran a hand roughly through his hair. “Who the hell is he anyways?”

“He’s my professor. And my master.” Castiel answered, not looking at Dean. “Please just go.” Castiel whispered. “I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“Your professor?” Dean sputtered. “What the fuck…aren’t there rules against this sort of crap?” Dean stood up and took a step towards Crowley. “Wow, I could get you in a lot of fucking trouble.”

Crowley smiled lazily. “Not really. Who’d believe you? And my pet would not testify against me.” Castiel shook his head in confirmation.

“Stop calling him that!” Dean growled. Crowley raised an eyebrow at Dean’s outburst. 

“That’s what he is, and he is willingly so.” Crowley stated matter-of-factly. Castiel nodded but kept his eyes down.

“Cas. Say something. Please.” Dean looked to Castiel desperately. He refused to believe that Castiel didn’t want to come with him. He didn’t need Castiel’s protection from Crowley. “I can take him.”

“Dean…” Castiel pleaded. “Just go.”Dean shook his head. 

“You can take me?” Crowley laughed. “I may be older, but I’ve been in many a bar fight. I can take you.” Crowley walked over to the bed, and put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Listen to your angel. He said he doesn’t want you.”

“He’s afraid you’re going to hurt me! He doesn’t want to stay, he’s protecting me!” Dean blurted out, angry that Castiel wasn’t standing up for himself, and that he was refusing to talk to him. Crowley removed his hand from Castiel’s shoulder, and cupped his chin instead, tilting Castiel’s face up to him.

“Is this true, pet?” Crowley asked gently. “Answer honestly. I already know how you feel about _him_.” Crowley leaned in to kiss Castiel on the lips. Dean gritted his teeth, his hands twitching. Crowley smiled triumphantly at Dean. 

“Yes, sir.” Castiel murmured.  

Crowley nodded. He looked directly at Dean. “You ask me what I have done to Castiel. Do you know what you have done? Do you know how many tears I have wiped away, and how I have helped him finally get over you? And now you come storming in, thinking that you can fix everything just like that?”

_It’s all true, and the bastard knows it._ Dean looked away. Castiel must have told him everything. Dean didn’t have any right, but he felt betrayed. He crouched down in front of Castiel again. Castiel looked at Dean; the sight of those blue eyes made Dean’s heart ache. 

“Cas, please. I’ll make it up to you, angel.” Dean begged. He bowed his head and leaned it against Castiel’s legs. Castiel put a hand in Dean’s hair and Dean couldn’t help the sigh that escaped. Castiel hadn’t touched him until that moment, except to push his hands away. 

“I don’t know, Dean…” Castiel hesitantly. “I don’t trust you…” He continued to rub at Dean’s head, and Dean felt Castiel’s nails scrape against his scalp. Dean practically purred.

“I still love you, Cas.” Dean mumbled. Dean lifted his head and looked at him plaintively. Castiel bit his lip, looking uncertain. He refused to meet Dean’s eyes. Dean pressed his face against Castiel’s thigh. “Please…” Castiel said nothing but kept his hand on Dean’s head.

Crowley stood there watching them closely. He sighed dramatically. “Oh, hell with it.” Crowley muttered. “You still love him, pet. Just go with him.” He unbuckled Castiel’s collar.  

“I-“ Castiel touched his neck, feeling startled. “Master?” He looked at Crowley with bewilderment.

“What’s your game, Crowley?” Dean asked suspiciously, still by Castiel’s feet. “You’re just going to let him go?”

Crowley smiled magnanimously. “I was young once.” He glared at Dean. “You have a lot to answer for though, Dean.”  


“Sir…I. Thank you for everything.” Castiel said. 

“Oh, you’ll thank me, Castiel.” Crowley leered at both of them, and Dean’s guard went up. “I have one more request before you leave - after all, you did say you would do anything if I let you see him. And I promise I won’t bother you or him again.” 

“Anything, Master.” Castiel nodded.

“Let me watch you.” Crowley said, and then motioned at Dean. “With him.” Dean did a double take.

“WHAT?” Dean sputtered. “You’re fucking kidding, right? No way. I’m NOT doing that.” He leapt to his feet, and made a motion toward Crowley. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand, stopping him.

“You want your angel?” Crowley said threateningly, “I was feeling generous. Here’s the deal: you do this, I promise I won’t bother either of you again. You don’t, and I’ll have the police over here in minutes, booking you for attempted burglary and assault.” Crowley narrowed his eyes at Dean. He patted the bulge in his suit jacket. “And don’t forget, I have Juliet here.”

Castiel pulled at Dean’s hand and Dean sat down beside him. “It’s ok, Dean. I want to go with you. But, I also want to do this for him.”

“Seriously?” Dean stared at Castiel, who stared back plaintively. _What kind of kinky shit has Cas been getting into at school?_ He felt like he didn’t know Castiel anymore. And probably, he didn’t.

“Such a good pet.” Crowley praised. “It’s very hard for me to let you go.” Crowley sat down in a chair across from the bed.“Just pretend I’m not here, Dean.”

“Jesus.” Dean whispered, shaking his head. He looked to Castiel again. “I can’t believe you want to do this, Cas. This isn’t exactly how I pictured our reunion.”

Castiel gave Dean a small smile. “You have a lot to answer for, like Crowley said. And he has been good to me. He helped me, when you left…”Castiel leaned in to whisper in Dean’s ear. “If you really love me and want me back, you’ll do this for me.” He nipped Dean’s ear.

“Ok, Cas.” Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “As long as he doesn’t join in.” 

“I’m flattered, Dean.” Crowley said from his seat. “But no thanks, I’ll just watch.”

“Please don’t talk anymore. I can’t do this otherwise.” Dean grumbled, his eyes still closed. He felt Castiel’s hands on his jacket, easing it off his shoulders.

“Dean…look at me.” Castiel prompted, dragging the jacket off Dean’s arms. Dean opened his eyes, looking into Castiel’s blue ones. He’d forgotten how beautiful those eyes were. The photos on his phone didn’t do any justice to the different shades within Castiel’s irises and the way they caught the light. If he could just keep his eyes on Castiel and Crowley didn't say anything, he could do this. 

“Cas…” Dean replied. Castiel was already almost naked, so Dean helped by unbuttoning his own shirt. He shrugged it off, and tugged at his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. He looked Castiel over, noticing that his angel had lost some weight.He felt another pang at the thought that it was his fault. Castiel was still gorgeous though, and Dean felt himself stiffening as Castiel started working at his jeans.Dean didn’t care that Crowley was watching, he was going to be with his angel again. “I missed you so much…” 

Castiel got Dean’s jeans open and when he reached inside. Dean groaned loudly when Castiel wrapped his fingers around his already hard cock. Castiel stroked up and down, and Dean thrust up into Castiel’s grasp. It had been way too long since Castiel had last touched him. Castiel leaned in to lick at Dean’s ear, making Dean whine with need. “I missed you too, Dean…” Castiel breathed.

Dean grabbed at Castiel, running his hands over Castiel’s arms and chest. He put one hand behind Castiel’s head and pulled him in for a rough kiss. When their tongues met, Dean couldn’t help moaning against Castiel’s mouth. Castiel whimpered in response, and pressed his mouth harder against Dean’s, nipping and licking at Dean like he wanted to devour him. He kept moving his hand inside Dean’s pants, and Dean pulled away from the kiss to shove his pants down and remove his shoes and socks. He tossed the pants away. Castiel immediately grabbed Dean’s cock again, and Dean pushed against Castiel’s palm, panting. Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s hips, stroking his hipbones. He looked down at Castiel’s lap, noting that the head of Castiel’s cock poked out prettily from the top of the satin panties. He pushed Castiel’s hand off and slid off the bed and kneeled between Castiel’s legs. He mouthed Castiel’s stiff cock through the tiny panties, pressing a kiss on Castiel’s slit. He had never thought of asking Castiel to wear panties, but seeing them on him now, made him want to go lingerie shopping for his angel. Castiel pushed at Dean’s head, moaning at the feel of Dean’s hot mouth through the thin fabric. Dean licked at Castiel’s cock head, sucking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around, savoring the taste of Castiel’s precum. Castiel breath hitched and he pushed more urgently at Dean. 

“Please Dean…suck me…” Castiel begged.

“Mmmm…angel.” Dean hummed against Castiel’s panties. “You taste so good. Better than I remember.” Castiel moaned in response, digging his nails into Dean’s scalp. 

“Suck him, Dean.” Crowley growled. Dean whipped his head up from Castiel’s lap; he had forgotten Crowley was there. Crowley was watching them intently, and pressing his palm down against the crotch of his pants. 

“You’re not the boss of me.” Dean protested, but he found himself aroused at Crowley’s command. He had thought he would have been disgusted but instead the knowledge that Crowley was getting off on watching him and Castiel together made him even harder.

“Don’t make me tie you up, Dean.” Crowley threatened with dark promise in his voice. Dean bit back a whimper, surprised that he was reacting this way to Crowley. Crowley turned to Castiel. “Get on the floor so I can see you both better, pet.” he commanded.

“Yes sir.” Castiel responded and laid on the floor, perpendicular to where Crowley sat, so he could have a unobstructed view. Castiel spread his legs and beckoned to Dean. Dean couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he was powerless to refuse. He kneeled between Castiel’s legs and stroked Castiel’s thighs tenderly. Bracing his palms against Castiel’s thighs, Dean bent down and took Castiel fully into his mouth. Castiel cried out at the sensation of Dean’s hot, wet mouth surrounding his cock, bucking up against the back of Dean’s throat. Dean moved his mouth up and down Castiel’s shaft, pulling up all the way to the tip, knowing he was driving Castiel crazy and also providing Crowley with a gorgeous vantage of Castiel’s cock sliding in and out between his lips. He couldn’t quite see Crowley out of the corner of his eye, but he felt satisfaction when he heard Crowley groan and unbuckle his pants. Dean’s cock was achy and hung heavily between his legs as he continued to bob up and down on Castiel. Castiel was moaning and gasping as Dean settled into a steady rhythm.

“Not yet, pet.” Crowley warned, Dean felt Castiel freeze for a moment and he stilled his own movements in response. “You come when I tell you to. While you are in my castle, I am still your master.” Castiel groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he held himself back from the edge. Feeling wicked, Dean slid his mouth up and down slowly on Castiel’s cock.

“Dean!” Castiel gasped. “Sir..I don’t think I can hold on much longer.”

“Tsk, pet.” Crowley tutted, sounding disappointed. “Dean. Fuck him.” Dean pulled his mouth off Castiel’s cock with a wet sound, drawing a protest from Castiel. He looked over at Crowley. Dean gaped at the size of Crowley’s cock, mesmerized by the sight of Crowley stroking himself. Crowley smirked and Dean looked away. 

“Please, Dean…fuck me.” Castiel whimpered, lifting his hips toward Dean.

“Yes baby. I’m going to fuck you good.” Dean said roughly. He leaned over Castiel to capture his mouth in a hard kiss. Then he sat back on his heels and shifted towards Castiel on his knees. He pulled Castiel’s legs up roughly and slung them over his shoulders.

“You’ll find I prepped Castiel well before you got here.” Crowley panted, continuing to work himself. “I filled him up with my cum.” Crowley teased, and Dean stiffened, an angry flush creeping over his face. 

“Jesus, Cas.” Dean whispered. He had no idea that Castiel was such a cockslut.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel murmured; he didn’t look sorry at all but he did have the grace to blush. Castiel wiggled his hips, brushing Dean’s cock with his thighs. Dean groaned. He was angry but also beyond turned on. The thought of Crowley slamming that huge cock inside Castiel was made him feel jealous but also sorry he hadn’t been here to see it. _How did Cas take that massive dick?_

“What’s wrong, Dean? Don’t want my sloppy seconds?” Crowley taunted, continuing to stroke himself. Castiel blushed harder. 

“Don’t talk about Cas that way.” Dean growled. Crowley laughed and took his hand away from his cock. He regarded Dean with amusement. Dean couldn’t help but stare at Crowley’s leaky hard length, slick and shiny with lube.

“I’d love to break you, Dean. I think you’d make a beautiful pet.” Crowley mused. Dean scowled, his eyes flashing with resentment. “But, right now, I just want to see you wreck your angel.” Crowley grasped his cock again.

Castiel whined impatiently, pressing his ass against Dean’s erection. Dean rubbed his cock on Castiel’s smooth ass, sucking in a breath at the feel of Castiel’s skin. Castiel had such a gorgeous, firm ass. Dean put both hands on Castiel’s sides, pulling him closer. Castiel lifted his hips, bracing himself against Dean.

“Fuck me, Dean.” Castiel urged, his eyes full of need. Dean spread Castiel’s ass cheeks and then positioned his cock. He slid in easily, gasping at the hot feel of Castiel’s walls surrounding him. Crowley hadn’t been kidding about prepping Castiel. He wondered how many times Crowley had taken Castiel, and how hard Castiel had come around that gigantic cock. Dean moaned as he slid in and out of Castiel’s slick hole. Castiel mewled in response, pressing up against Dean and meeting him at each thrust. 

“Oh, so good, pet.” Crowley grunted. Dean couldn’t help sneaking a glance at Crowley, and their eyes caught. Dean hitched his breath, slamming into Cas hard as Crowley watched, matching the pace of his strokes with Dean’s movements. Dean swallowed and licked his lips. He felt so wanton, letting Crowley watch him fuck Castiel. And that’s what this was, pure and simple fucking. He had missed and wanted Castiel for so long, and had dreamed of Castiel taking him back, and the two of them making love. What they had done before this time had been tender and beautiful, but this was nothing like that; with Crowley jerking himself off while looking into Dean’s eyes, and Castiel already wrecked before Dean had even arrived. Dean felt dirty but also liberated. He felt like he was starting to understand why Castiel had let himself be caught by Crowley. There was something compelling about the man.

“You want a taste, Dean?” Crowley offered, smirking as he continued to gaze into Dean’s eyes, his hand pumping his cock relentlessly.

“Maybe I do.” Dean gasped, continuing to pound Castiel, surprising all of them with his response. 

“You do have a gorgeous mouth, Dean.” Crowley admired. “But I think I prefer my pet to take me. I wouldn’t want you to choke.” Crowley got up from the chair, kicking his shoes and pants off. He pulled off his jacket and shirt too, laying it over the seat of the chair carefully. Crowley kept his undershirt on and knelt by Castiel’s head. He ran a hand along Castiel’s neck and cheek. Castiel whimpered and closed his eyes.He stroked Castiel’s hair gently and looked down at him tenderly. “What do you say pet? Ready to swallow again?”

Castiel nodded, his eyes wide. Dean couldn’t believe what was happening. Certainly he wasn’t expecting to engage in a threesome with Castiel’s professor when he had decided to rescue Castiel. Crowley straightened up on his knees and then carefully maneuvered so his thighs were on either side of Castiel’s head. Castiel opened his mouth expectantly. 

“Oh my beautiful pet. You are too good to me.” Crowley bent and positioned his cock over Castiel’s mouth and pushed the tip in. Castiel sucked and moaned, and Dean moaned in response, watching Castiel take Crowley in his mouth. Crowley gasped as Castiel pulled him in, pressing his hands on Crowley’s hips. He couldn’t take Crowley all the way at this angle, but Crowley groaned with pleasure and started fucking Castiel’s mouth slowly. Dean matched his pace to Crowley’s, feeling his own pleasure spike as he watched Crowley plunging his cock between Castiel’s lips, his balls pressing against Castiel’s face. Castiel sucked hungrily while Crowley looked into Dean’s face, bracing himself with his palms on the carpet. Dean had never done anything like this. He’d had a threesome with two chicks one time, but they had mostly played with each other, and he had ended up jacking off while watching. 

Dean felt like he should be more upset that he was sharing Castiel with his professor, but Castiel hadn't protested. Despite everything, he did believe that Crowley cared about Castiel and would never hurt him intentionally. He was too turned on to think too hard about what that might say about his own desires and kinks. 

“Fuck,” Dean muttered, feeling so close to the edge and trying to pull himself back. He closed his eyes.

“Should I reward my pet?” Crowley murmured, and Castiel moaned around his cock. Crowley grabbed at Castiel’s cock, stroking roughly, pressing his thumb hard into Castiel’s slit. Castiel moaned again and bucked up into Crowley’s hand and then pushed back onto Dean’s cock. 

“Christ…” Dean panted. He had never been so fucking turned on in his life. 

“Dean. Be a dear and lend a hand.” Crowley said meaningfully. Dean gaped for a moment and then realized what Crowley was asking when he reached up to grab Dean’s right hand from where he had been holding Castiel’s left thigh. He licked Dean’s hand and placed it over Castiel’s cock. Wrapping his fingers over Dean’s, he started moving their hands together over 

Castiel’s shaft. Castiel cries were muffled by his mouthful of Crowley’s cock. 

“Oh my fucking God, I am going to fucking shoot my load. Jesus…” Dean sobbed, looking at Crowley for permission. 

Crowley was grunting as he continued to slide in and out of Castiel’s mouth. “When 

I say…” He huffed, his eyes rolling as he teetered at the edge. He plunged in and out more rapidly and Dean matched his pace, and they jacked Castiel with the same rhythm. 

“NOW!” Crowley roared, slamming his cock against Castiel’s lips, filling Castiel’s mouth with hot cum, still pulling at Castiel’s cock with Dean.

“FUCK!” Dean shouted, stuttering his hips as he peaked and then pounding hard into Castiel and filling his ass with cum while Crowley filled his mouth, his hand moving up and down in unison with Crowley’s hand over Castiel’s shaft.

Castiel swallowed and then pulled his mouth off of Crowley’s cock, letting the rest of the cum spatter over his lips and chin and screamed with pleasure. “DEAN!” He shot his cum all over Dean and Crowley’s hands, bucking his hips hard. Through the haze of pleasure, Dean felt triumph that Castiel had called his name, and not Crowley’s, as he came violently. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Dean swore. His heart rate was slowing to normal and he caught his breath. His cock was completely spent. He took his hand off Castiel’s now limp cock and moved Castiel’s legs off his shoulders gently.Dean let himself sit back on the carpet, the plush fibers soothing on his bare skin. He felt dazed as he watched Crowley roll off of Castiel and get up. Castiel was totally wrecked; his cock and stomach were covered in his own cum, his face covered with Crowley’s cum, and his ass was full of Dean’s cum. Castiel looked exhausted, but he managed to smile at Dean as he lay on the carpet limply. Crowley returned after a moment with a red handkerchief and lay by Castiel's side. He tenderly cleaned Castiel face, and then moved down to his stomach. Dean just sat there, noticing how gentle Crowley was with Castiel and how Castiel closed his eyes and hummed as Crowley brushed the hair back from his forehead. Despite the fact they had just all climaxed together, Dean felt like he was intruding on a private moment, and his jealousy bubbled to the surface again. Crowley kissed Castiel's forehead, murmuring softly to him.

“So beautiful, my dear pet.” Crowley cooed, pressing another kiss to the side of Castiel’s head. Crowley continued to stroke Castiel’s hair, and Castiel was practically purring under Crowley’s caress.

Dean coughed. “Cas…” He was starting to feel awkward and excluded.

“Dean,” Crowley looked up and smiled broadly. “You were gorgeous too, love.” Crowley gestured with his free hand for Dean to join them. Dean hesitated and then crawled over to Crowley, who put his arm around Dean. There was something so compelling about Crowley, and Dean didn’t try to understand or resist it. “Good boy.” Crowley praised.

Dean felt safe somehow, nestled against Crowley’s solid form, and knowing Castiel was there too. He was sleepy and sated. Soon he felt himself drifting, despite his efforts to stay awake. He felt Crowley’s lips brushing the top of his head and then he was asleep. 

… 

The beam of sunlight slanted across Dean’s face, making him groan and flip over. He felt another body next to him when he turned, and woke up with a start. Rubbing his eyes, he realized he was under the covers in the massive bed in the tower room. He saw the crazy looking bat blankets hanging up around the room that he hadn’t really noticed last night. This Crowley guy was a real piece of work. But Dean couldn’t pretend he hadn’t enjoyed last night and that it was completely worth it if he had Castiel back now. Dean didn’t remember moving to the bed after everything that had happened, but here he was, the slippery satin sheets sliding across his morning erection and making him even harder. Castiel snored softly beside him, his hair lit up with golden brown highlights where the sun touched it. Dean nestled up next to him and buried his nose in the crook of Castiel’s neck, inhaling deeply. He pressed his hard cock against Castiel’s ass, and Castiel made a soft noise, pressing back against Dean. Dean nibbled at Castiel’s neck and Castiel purred, and turned towards Dean.

“Angel.” Dean breathed, brushing his nose against Castiel’s. Castiel’s eyes fluttered open. He looked at Dean, his eyes widening. 

“Dean!” Castiel said, sounding surprised. “I didn’t think you’d still be here.”

“Where else would I be, baby?” Dean said soothingly, stroking Castiel’s arm lightly. “I’m not going anywhere without you.”

“Dean…” Castiel grabbed the hand that was stroking his arm. “We need to talk.” 

“After.” Dean said, reaching for Castiel again. He tried to pull him closer. Castiel pushed him away.

“I’m serious, Dean.” Castiel said firmly. “You really hurt me, Dean. I don’t trust you.”

Dean looked away. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Castiel sighed. “It’s going to take a lot more than ‘I’m sorry’, Dean.” 

“What about last night?” Dean asked, looking at Castiel again. Dean was using all his willpower to resist the urge to tackle and pin Castiel underneath his own body.

“That was for Crowley.” Castiel said seriously, meeting Dean’s gaze with his blue eyes. 

“Wow.” Dean said, scrubbing his face with one hand. “That is one kinky professor. Jesus.”

“He’s kind to me.” Castiel insisted. “He was there when I was…trying to get over you.” Dean didn’t miss the tone of hurt and resentment.

Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I fucked up. Really badly. But I still love you. And I want you back in my life.”  

Castiel didn’t answer but turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Dean rolled onto his back too and slung an arm over his face. He felt like he was going to cry. Last night after Castiel let him fuck him senseless, he thought that it would be a sure thing that his angel would take him back. But there wasn’t any reason for Castiel to receive him with open arms. Dean hadn’t done anything to redeem himself. He had just rushed over here without thinking, feeling like a hero. Now he felt like an idiot, and he didn’t even have Castiel back. 

Dean thought about all the things going wrong right now - drinking and sleeping his way through college, most likely losing his football scholarship, and possibly being kicked out of his parents’ house because of it all. He also feared the disappointment from his parents when he would inevitably have to tell them; as much as he cringed at the thought of his father’s anger, it was his mother’s sadness that would break his heart. At least Sammy knew, and at least Sammy wasn’t a fuck up. He wondered what Sam would think. Sam would expect Dean to be coming home with Castiel. Dean felt so stupid.

“Hey…” Castiel touched Dean’s shoulder. Dean moved his arm, embarrassed that his eyes were wet. He gave Castiel a watery smile. “Dean. I can’t forgive you now.”

“Ok, Cas-“ Dean said, feeling resigned and devastated. He had to get dressed and get out of here. Clearly Castiel preferred Crowley.

“Dean. Let me finish.” Castiel cut him off. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t give you another chance.” Dean blinked at him. “But you’re going to have to work really hard to make things right. If you fuck it up this time, that’s it.” 

Dean nodded. He felt a surge of hope seeing Castiel’s gentle smile. “I won’t let you down, angel. I’m going to treat you right.”

“Just do it, don’t tell me. I’ve heard you say those things before, Dean.” Castiel said somberly. He took a deep breath. “I still love you too.” He whispered so softly that Dean almost thought he had imagined it. Castiel moved his hand off Dean’s shoulder and sat up.  

“I’m going to take a shower.” Castiel announced. “Can you give me a ride home after?”

Dean sat up too. “Yes, of course. Cas.”

Castiel nodded, and grabbed the pile of the clothes that he had last worn yesterday afternoon. Dean watched Castiel exit the room, and then got out of bed, looking for his own clothes. He didn’t see his stuff anywhere in the room, and he was on his hands and knees trying to look under the bed when Crowley came in. 

“Looking for something, Dean?” Crowley drawled. Dean whirled around, sitting up on his knees and covering his crotch.Crowley held a pile of neatly folded clothes. He grinned at Dean.

“Give me my clothes.” Dean demanded. He was blushing hard. Crowley was dressed in an immaculate black suit, blood red silk tie tucked neatly in his jacket. Crowley didn’t move.

“What will you do for these, I wonder?” Crowley asked suggestively. Dean flashed back on last night’s activities and blushed even more. 

“Give me my clothes.” Dean repeated, feeling angry but also turned on at the same time. What the hell was with this guy? He wasn’t even Dean’s type physically. Not that Dean had a type as far as men went, unless that type was Castiel.

“And what will I receive in return?” Crowley leered. His eyes were dark with lust. “Come get them, Dean.” He held the clothes in front of Dean. 

Dean swore. He stood up and reached for the clothes but Crowley lifted them out of his reach, and tossed them aside. He grabbed Dean’s shoulders roughly and kissed him hard, and Dean gasped with surprise. Crowley tasted like scotch and smoke. Dean groaned as Crowley deepened the kiss, his tongue pressing hard against Dean’s own. Crowley reached down and gripped Dean’s cock roughly and Dean groaned again. He broke the kiss as Crowley began to work his cock, panting hard.

“Crowley…”  Dean gritted. “I’m not…ah…I’m..I wont’…Castiel.” Dean couldn’t help rutting into Crowley’s hand.

“Castiel won’t mind.” Crowley soothed, continuing to stroke Dean. 

“I made him- a promise…” Dean grunted. “I’m going to make..ah…everything..ah..up to..him.”  

“Oh love, you have a lot of work to do to fix that problem. This isn’t going to make a difference.” Crowley said dismissively. He let go of Dean’s cock and sank down to his knees, gripping his hips. Dean gasped in surprise and Crowley took him in his mouth. It felt so different from when Castiel sucked him, completely sinful and filthy. Dean moaned loudly threading his hands through Crowley’s hair. He bucked into the professor’s throat and Crowley took him easily. Dean was going to come in another minute. Dean was closing his eyes and fucking into Crowley’s mouth but he could feel the professor smile around his cock. 

“Oh FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Dean swore with anguish as he shot his load into Crowley’s mouth, his eyes rolling back. Crowley pulled off of Dean’s cock and grabbed the clothes off the floor and handed them to Dean who was standing unsteadily, catching his breath. Dean grabbed at the clothes but made no move to put them on. Crowley sat on the bed, watching Dean with amused eyes.

Castiel came in a moment later, his hair wet and dripping onto the collar of his shirt. “Ready to go-“ He stopped as he took in the sight of Dean clutching his clothes and standing naked in the middle of the room dazed, and then saw Crowley sitting on the bed smirking. Crowley got up and walked over to Castiel and kissed him hard, and Castiel opened his mouth, and got a mouthful of cum, which he automatically swallowed. Castiel glared at Dean.

“Wow, Dean. I’m gone for a minute and you’re acting like a fucking slut all over again.” Castiel accused bitterly. “Didn’t you just promise me you’d make it up to me?”

“I-“ Dean said helplessly. “He wouldn’t give me my clothes back.” he finished lamely. Castiel barked out a laugh.

“Seriously? Wow.” Castiel said with disgust. He swiped at his eyes, trying to stop angry tears. 

“Now, now, pet. It was all my fault.” Crowley pulled Castiel into an embrace, stroking his back gently. “I couldn’t help it. I see why you like him.” Crowley winked at Dean while Castiel snuffled into his chest. 

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean said pathetically. “I don’t deserve you.” He started pulling on his clothes, feeling like he couldn’t do anything right. Castiel didn’t answer or look up, his face still buried in Crowley’s chest. Dean finished getting dressed and glared at Crowley.

“You’re one fucked up son of a bitch.” Dean growled. “You did that on purpose.”

Crowley shrugged, smiling insincerely. “You needed to be tested. It’s not my fault you’re weak.” Castiel lifted his head and sniffled, looking from one man to the other. The hurt in his face was more than Dean could stand. Dean shook his head and started heading for the door. 

“Try harder!” Crowley snapped at Dean. “You have something so precious, something I once had and let slip through my hands. Don’t throw it away.” Dean turned around. 

“It’s up to Cas.” Dean said firmly. He forced himself to look Castiel in the eye. “I’m a fuckup. You’re fucked up. Castiel gets to decide which he prefers.” 

Castiel pulled out of Crowley’s embrace. “What makes you think I want either of you?” Castiel said in a small voice. “You’ve both used me in your own way.” He tossed an apologetic look at Crowley and added. “Sir.” Crowley shrugged, not denying Castiel’s words. Dean coughed uncomfortably and looked at the floor.

“Castiel. I know how much you love Dean despite everything, pet. He’s a mess, but he’s your mess.” Crowley looked pointedly at Dean. “Right?”

“Yes.” Dean said, eyes still downcast. “I’m yours, Cas.”

“There’s still hope for him. He’s weak, but I’m confident you can _whip_ him into shape.” Crowleyemphasized, and Castiel blushed. 

“I-I don’t think that’s the way I want to handle things, sir.” Castiel said. “As much as I enjoy your methods.”

“Please Cas…” Dean said. “I don’t want to be without you. Life without you just sucks.”

Castiel looked sharply at Dean. “I told you to stop talking. Show what you mean.”

Dean hesitated, then got down on his knees and crawled over to Castiel. Crowley looked on with approval, while Castiel remained impassive. Dean groveled at Castiel’s feet.

“Please Cas..” Dean repeated softly. “I’m begging you, hands and knees.”

“It’s a start, pet.” Crowley commented, raising his eyebrows slightly at Castiel.

“Get up, Dean.” Castiel said. “I’m not agreeing to anything right now. But you can give me a ride home.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean said gratefully, getting back to his feet. Turning to Crowley, he said. “We’re leaving.”

“Fair enough.” Crowley nodded. “You did keep your end of the bargain.” Crowley turned to Castiel. “And you were magnificent, pet.” He pulled Castiel to him and kissed him gently. Dean looked away. He didn’t quite understand the relationship between Crowley and Castiel worked, but he knew that they both cared for each other. And he also understood he should never underestimate Crowley. Crowley released Castiel, who walked toward the door. “Your backpack is by the front door, love. I’ll see you in class.” Crowley smirked at Dean even though he was talking to Castiel. Dean bit back his irritation.

“Thank you, sir.” Castiel said softly with a smile for Crowley. He turned to Dean, his smile disappearing. “Let’s go.”

Dean started following Castiel out, but Crowley grabbed Dean’s shoulder and held him back for a moment. He hissed in Dean’s ear, gripping his shoulder hard for emphasis. “If you ever fuck with him again, I will find you. This is your last chance. Don’t mess up.” He let Dean go and held his gaze. “You really don’t deserve Castiel.”

“Yeah, well, fuck you and your kinky shit. You took advantage of him. If I hear you hurt him in any way, I’ll be back.” Dean growled, glaring back at Crowley. 

“I picked up the pieces. He’s grateful.” Crowley shrugged. “Now get out of my house.” 

Dean walked out the door.

…

Castiel’s was waiting for Dean on the doorstep. His expression was neutral, but Dean could tell that Castiel was wary of him. Dean put his hands in his pockets, even though he wanted to grab Castiel and kiss him into forgiveness.

“Dean.” Castiel said. He held out the knife Dean had tossed aside last night. Dean took it from Castiel carefully, avoiding any contact between their hands.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean said gratefully, tucking it into the waistband of his jeans. He scanned the grass for the bat and saw a glint off the aluminum. He quickly retrieved it. Castiel couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“A baseball bat, Dean?” Castiel smiled. “I’m not sure what that would have done.”

“I was ready for anything. Your text didn’t exactly provide details.” Dean said defensively.

“No, it’s sweet. It’s very…you.” Castiel kept smiling.

“Um. Ok, I hope that’s not an insult.” Dean huffed. He rested the bat on his shoulder. “My car’s outside the gate.

“Did you climb it?” Castiel asked, amused. 

“Yeah.” Dean answered. Castiel smile broadened, and the sight sent a surge of hope in Dean’s heart.

“You were really worried, weren’t you?” Castiel observed, walking in step with Dean. 

“Well, Jesus, sure. What would you have done?” Dean asked. Castiel didn’t answer but kept smiling. They reached the gate and it opened automatically to let them through. The Impala sat gleaming in the sun where Dean had parked it. Dean went to he passenger side and unlocked and opened the door for Castiel. He walked around the front and got in the driver’s side, tossing the bat in the backseat. Castiel had already buckled himself in, his backpack nestled between his legs on the floor of the car.

“Well.” Dean said. He started the car and looked expectantly at Castiel.

“Take me home, Dean.” Castiel said. 

“As you wish…” Dean answered. Castiel’s eyes widened at  _The Princess Bride_ reference and Dean smiled. Castiel looked away, blushing. Dean turned the car around and started down the street. He rolled the windows down and flipped the radio on.  Meatloaf was blared through the stereo, startling them both and making them laugh. Dean felt shy all of a sudden, despite everything that hung unspoken between them. There would be time for that later. At this moment, he couldn't ask for more: the sun was shining, the breeze through the windows was warm, and Castiel was safe beside him. Dean had no idea where things would go from here, but he felt hope as he listened to Castiel sing along softly. 

  _…And I'l be there until the final act…_  
_…I would do anything for love, and I'll take a vow and seal a pact…_  
_…But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way, tonight…_  
_…I would do anything for love…_  
_…Oh, I would do anything for love…_  
_…Oh, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that…  
__…No, I won't do that…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics at end from "I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That)" by Meatloaf
> 
> Well, that was a wild ride, going back to read something i wrote a year and half ago. I will just sum it up in two words: "hot mess", literally and figuratively. If you finished reading it, i'm surprised. Also interesting - I didn't ship crowstiel at the time, and now i hardcore ship it. 
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> xoxo  
> -WD


End file.
